I'll Cheer You On!
by Its Just a Cow
Summary: As the Straw Hat Pirates continue in their 2 year training to meet at Sabaody Archipelago. We stumble upon adventure elsewhere about to start. This pirate journey begins with Hakai (no last name) and his possibly endless path to travel the world to have an adventure like our rubber boy did. Hopefully, he doesn't die like the rest of them... (Discontinued but might be rewritten)
1. Burst into Action and I'll Cheer You On!

I'll Cheer You On!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to One Piece. If I ever did, I promise to improve the animation quality for it. This anime is all owned by Eiichiro Oda. All references that would be presented here are all owned by their respected creators.**

 **The author notes: I'm a novice writer so do expect some mistakes from reading it. I made this and was inspired by other comedic types of style writing in other stories. From this, I decided to make my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Burst into Action and I'll Cheer You On!**

The Blue Sea is a vast, vast world filled with mystery and history. Mystery in how the world truly works with the culture of unique species such as the fish men and their life underwater to the giants of Elbaf with their sheer size and power. And the oh so famous devil fruits and their supernatural properties that vary in types that sacrifice their capabilities to swim in our blue seas for their power. Power in which can change the world to they will if they have the potential to do so. One of the four Yonko, Edward Newgate or Whitebeard and his Gura Gura no Mi to create earthquakes so fierce that they're said to be able to destroy the world if he so chooses. Portgas D. Ace and his Mera Mera no Mi to conjure flames within his body to incinerate hordes of ships with his famous "Fire Fist".

History of generations and generations of the constant battles of Marines that service The World Government in ensuring justice and law for the people and bring said justice to their natural enemies, pirates. Outlawed people who go against such laws for their own ambitions and laying waste to all who block their path. Men such as Waluigi I MEAN Gold D Roger, the now titled King of The Pirates, who found the legendary treasure that holds gold beyond riches that can make peasants into Kings to fame and power that ranked you to the top of the world. Such rebellious acts must be put down, and that's what they did. The Pirate King was "captured" and executed in Logue Town, his hometown, leaving a message that spread to millions of listeners that watched his fate.

"You want my treasure? You can have it! My fortune is yours for the taking… but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in one place!" Giving the watches a wide final smile.

And thus, the One Piece is announced for the birth of the New Pirate Era where many become said outlaws to find such treasure. But the Marines will bring justice to those who rebel against the World Government, such as the Revolutionaries. They desire to change for the seek of the people to be free from the shackles of the World Government. A government filled with a void of history that they do not **ever** want to reveal to the public, as the marines as their military and the Cipher Pol's espionage will make sure not a word is **heard.** Because if one gets a _little_ nosy, death will be brought to those in that island. No one comes out alive with such knowledge and their existence will be permanently erased from history. That way no evidence of them can be shared so all is forgotten to bring peace back to its rightful. Quiet. Place.

* * *

-o-

 **INTRODUCTION WITH FAMILIAR TRUMPET SOUNDTRACK!**

* * *

Speaking of a quiet place, we begin our story on an island at East Blue (known as the weakest of the four seas). The island's name is Critter Island, an island which is a home to massive carnivorous creatures. The people in this island all lived in the jungles as the whole island itself is an entire jungle. They all used the huge tree's wide roots that reside in the jungle as foundations for their homes and build inside the trees as essentially advance tree houses. These trees were the perfect hiding spot from the beasts that lived with them while a great defence with their natural thick wood. But sometimes hiding is not an option, so the whole village swarm the beasts one by one and hunt these creatures with sheer numbers. Many lives were lost but the beasts were harvested for the hungry and weapons and tools for them, their sacrifices were not in vain.

One of these villagers residing in Thick Oak Village is a young man (more like a boy but let's not ruin his self-esteem). Orange sharp eyes with a dull brown long sleeve tunic with a black belt to fasten the waist to secure it, wearing light ragged trousers that possess a pale lime colour. The most interesting thing that stands out about him is his mohawk which has a natural dark orange colour as the mohawk reaches the back of his head with the front dripping a bit at the right. The man's name is Hakai.

And yes, he has no last name because A, he has no memory of any biological parents, so he doesn't know his last name. B, he wasn't really adopted but more like living on the island with everyone else, so no one gave him a surname, to begin with. And C, he believes having no last name makes you more mysterious and therefore cool, as he believes. But his the only one who thinks that really.

But he poses no threat and is welcomed by the village from birth with knowing essentially everyone in the community. Although they do mock his choice of a hairstyle, a topic that he is very sensitive to and will lash in anger for it. But he knows it's only just teasing, leading to a grumpy Hakai.

We see him just casually on top of one of the many thick branches near the centre of the village where he lives peacefully on his own. Sure, his not much of a "hardcore monster hunter" as he phrases it (much to the bewilderment of the villagers) but more like a typical farmer to survive and get by things. I mean, what else is they to do besides planting crops, getting food from said crops, hunting the beasts that live here and relaxing on branches like some blonde shinobi who has a fetish over ramen? It appears his eating a pile of fruits to pass the time.

The village elder, Tsubasa, is sort of a guardian of Hakai when he was but an infant (big head with stubby limbs) and later a stepmother to keep him company. But while the elderly woman took responsibly in counselling the entire small village and nurturing a child, it was more of a necessity than through love and care since it's not her kid to begin with. But that doesn't mean she's neglecting it or anything, far from it.

"You know, I actually never see much of this island besides the village. I mean, most of the place is beast territory so I doubt we adventure far without coming back with a lack of a spine. In fact, how the hell did we manage to survive here in the first place? You think our people would be like "Oh fuck that's a giant bear, better fuck off somewhere else to live then" instead of "Oh fuck that's a giant bear, let's kill it!"." He said, staring above the leaves to gaze at the clear blue sky while eating some lychee and spitting the seed out, "Moreover, why I am talking to myself!"

'It's because we need to know your character.' A whisper is heard.

"Thanks, a voice in my head that I'm just completely going to accept that I have and will not further question to save my sanity." He said with a smile.

"Don't you have any friends to talk to?" A new voice is heard, this one being calm and smooth but raspy from age.

"No, not really. I mean, do you see any angsty teens to listen to their exaggerated issues and discuss the stupid question of the meaning of life here?" He asked, looking over the branch to see the visitor.

"Good to see you're in high spirits Hakai." She said as she shakes her head in his odd antics.

"You're not bad yourself Elder Tsubasa," Hakai said

"I see your hair is still unkempt?" She said with a teasing smirk.

From this comment, Hakai eye twitched in anger, "I see the old hag of a midget still has some teeth left." He remarked with a growl.

"Why don't you say that to my "midget face" instead of on a branch like a hairless monkey?" She said back, her own face scrunched into frustration.

"How about _you_ use those stubs you call legs and try to climb up here then?"

"I would if I wouldn't have to see your ass you call a face in its horrifying detail."

"Since you don't have a husband yet, why not use that cane of yours as a makeshift dildo for your dried sex life."

"At least this cane of mine is bigger than your worm."

"My dick is big enough to be a buffet for these bitches."

"Then I feel sorry for the animals here."

"You should polish that cave of yours, I think some crabs might be buried in your sand."

"Hakai. When I was in my prime, men would always gaze and admire my youthful beauty." Elder Tsubasa said, hovering a hand over her short old body to emphasise.

"I think you must have forgotten they were probably blind to foresee your wriggled ass. God, it must have felt like an ant hill in there." Hakai said, shivering in the thought.

"The reason why you can't seem to get some is that, unlike the rest of the men here, you lack any muscle to boot. You're literally, the embodiment of a beta male." She laughed a bit at the thought.

"Seems you still got some fire in those dull eyes of yours." He pointed at her, "What do you want anyway?"

"Well besides trying to boost your confidence to give yourself some thicker skin," She huffed her chest and laughs as Hakai climbed down from the tree and did a strong fist bump to a parry of slaps.

He slaps her hand, she slaps him in return and then a high five to finish it off. They always do that and Elder Tsubasa is the only few one who Hakai talks to casually and freely in their banter. His stomach growled a bit, leaving him to clutch his stomach over the sudden feeling.

"Ah, that lychee must have been rotten…" He quietly said to himself when he soon remembers the awful aftertaste it left.

"But seriously though what are you here for besides a quick visit?" Hakai questioned with a raised brow, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm just coming here to warn you and the other villagers about recent events happening around the jungle lately." She said, her expression slowly becoming intense, "There have been reports of fresh claws marks and massive footprints of a beast nearby. It's even bigger than any of the usual ones we used to hunt down."

"Well, what's so bad about that? We always try to face of creatures that make an elephant look like an insect. What makes this so different?" Seeing no reason for the concerning woman.

For the reason why Critter Island is habituated to animals that are larger than the regular counterparts elsewhere is quite interesting. All the beasts resigning here didn't belong in the blue sea, rather from the sky. Legend has it that the origin of the island once lived above the clouds where no man can reach, and the people and animals are of a different kind. But a single section of the island was soon crumbled off from the edge and soared to the East Blue. Because of the unnatural events, it was not officially drawn yet on maps which made it difficult to find without a bit of luck and allowed the animals on the island to soon adapt to their new surroundings.

While all the beasts that lived in the sky have bodies acting similarly to balloons to allow them to float, giving them a larger surface area to help balance out their weight. Once they now lived in the blue sea, they slowly evolved to obtain a heavier build to help them remain on the ground. With this, they retain their large surface area and weight to a regular animal. All the animals soon adapted this trait to help survive against the other bigger beasts by growing larger to fight back on equal footing. It soon got to the point that even the insects in this island grew to the size of humans for some. Which is great for us since that means more food for us to live off.

I know from a person living in the East Blue would think that doesn't make any sense of the word. But I learned this from our Elder who has a lot of history behind and lived with her for my entire life, so I trusted her enough. Anybody else would think I just fucking smoked a joint up my ass to see if I can quickly get high enough doing it.

Elder Tsubasa once told us that our great long-lost ancestors born of wings lived with regular humans in harmony in the island, but because of this island remaining in the sea for so long that our wings slowly became shorter and smaller for our newer generations (since they slowly have no use when in the land and crossbreeding). But some of us wear wing like clothing as a tradition to them from our roots, hence why our chief wears a load of feathers. I was born without those wings myself while everyone else has flat small wings. But I didn't care about my birth defect since all of us can't even fly with them, not even glide which sucks.

"What's so bad about it is that we found several corpses of various beasts. Every single one of them all has the same claw marks on them, which means that a single creature killed them all. Luckily it wasn't around when we collected them for storage." Tsubasa said with a heavy sweatdrop.

"Even weirder is its traits. It has the paws of a feline…but the talons of a bird of some sort as it front legs. It even left some strange feathers that black stripes on them."

"So, what? A gryphon?"

Soon she grimaced in slight fear, "Precisely. Those descriptions are uncanny to the mystical beast that resign in this island. At first, I thought it just some mistake on behalf of the lack of information from the animal but it's true from what we got."

Hakai, however, seems wary of such a thing and expresses his disbelief, "You sure Elder it's not just your old age getting to you? How can such a legend be here out of nowhere?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care at this point Hakai. All I know is that there's a wild animal that's going rampant if we don't stop it. It's killing everything it sees and quite easily from the body count, so we better hunt it down before it starts to hunt the village." To which she turns and walks away back to the village.

"You're coming?" She asked

"Uh y-yeah" He reluctantly nods and runs to catch up with her since he might as well help any way he can.

* * *

-o-

 **TO THE FUCKING MAIN VILLAGE!**

* * *

With the two now arriving at Thick Oak Village, we soon see the entire hunting team (mostly every adult villager) gathered around the centre. The rest are the children held and hidden within their build in homes of trees with their parents that didn't participate in the hunt for the children's safety. Once they got in their line of sight, they waited for the two to come closer for the guidance of the Elder Tsubasa.

With the Chief now on the stage, she takes a breather to evaluate a plan in her head. Opening her eyes to view the entire adult hunters with Hakai at the far side since he needs to go into hiding where the others are.

"What's your commands Elder?" One of the adults asked.

"You wanted all of us to gather to the centre."

"Is there a horde coming to our village or something?"

"Pirates?"

"Funeral?"

"No, no none of that." She disregarded their guesses, "I called you all on an upcoming threat that awaits us deep in our island."

Soon a collection of gasps can be heard through the whole group as it's rare for the whole village to protect the village. Most of the beast are killed since many hunters go around the island to prevent it from going close to the village.

"I need all of your strengths together to fight this threat. It has easily killed off a few of our beasts and is still active. Be wary that this creature is like a beast, unlike _anything_ we have seen so far. I want you all to kill it as quickly as possible before it discovers the village."

"Well, what is it Elder Tsubasa?"

"I'm pretty sure most of us can take care of a few beasts over the times living here."

"A gryphon." Was all she said.

…

"EH?! A G-GRIFFIN?" The entire village collectively said in shock but soon terror.

"You mean _the_ legendary Griffin?!"

"The one with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle?!"

"The so-called "King of All Creatures"?!"

"Considered guardians of Gods for their treasures?!"

"YES, THAT GRIFFIN!" She shouted over the crowd in frustration, causing the commotion to quiet down.

"Although these are depicted in legend from these beasts, they're not immortal. They're just like any other beast that lives here, they carry flesh and blood. And these claims are just legends, not facts. We don't know the things far from our island and its mysterious of this island. This beast is like any other beast, only stronger and bigger than what we're used to seeing." She stated, causing the rest to slightly calm down over her logic.

"Y-yeah she's right."

"Elder Tsubasa is always right, that's why she's the Chief of Critter Island."

"I bet it can't even fly with supporting such a heavy build."

"You people are so overdramatic I swear…" She quietly to herself with a sweat drop.

"So, with that in mind, I have a plan. Our first task is to find the beast beforehand, that way it'll be distracted to attack us instead of wondering to here. Then we try to move it away far enough to not endanger our people. Afterwards, we gang up on the animal to overwhelm it through sheer numbers. We'll surround from the ground to the top of trees, so it couldn't hit many us at once. With the back row of archers to hit it's sensitive weak points, mainly the eyes and nose. If the thing can fly, shoot its wings before attacking just in case. Everyone got that?" To which, they all nodded recapping the plan in their heads.

"Okay good. You'll all be split into several groups to cover more ground to find the beast. And remember, it has the front legs of a bird and the back of a feline with wings. Once you find it, call in the others using the Den Den Mushi." She finished, holding one of her own.

"RIGHT!" The whole group said before separating into their own groups.

"Don't forget to have everyone there and don't engage it when you find it!" She shouted when the teams left deeper in the jungle of the island.

Soon enough, I arrived next to Elder Tsubasa which lead to her confusion.

"Hakai, what are you doing? Shouldn't you go into hiding as well?" She said as she prepares to help the rest of the hunters.

"Well, I was thinking that until I slowly start to realise something…" I said.

"That you been single for the last 17 years?" She said in a joking manner.

"Moving that aside." I said as I clutched my teeth over the fact, "I was thinking of helping the hunters in finding the beast on the island, maybe even help take part in fighting it?" Suggesting it.

"…Hakai." She said after a long pause." How dumb are you?"

"What day is it?" I answered back to my own question.

"Friday."

"Then suicidal dumb is what we're talking here," I said with a nervous smile.

"Hakai, you and I both know that you rarely hunt in the first place. You're just an ordinary farmer, plus you're not strong enough to frequently do it like the rest of the adults."

"And that's why I want to help. I don't want to live my life as single virgin pussy, I need to one day protect this village or even take charge one day. I might not be as muscular as the others, but I have other skills that might help."

"You're only going to get yourself killed, immediately. This is one of the few times you hunted an animal, this is something that you must stay back from. I know how you're feeling, being left out when you should take part. But this isn't something you can do right now."

"But I lived here my entire life Elder Tsubasa! You and everyone welcomed and took care of me when you first found me! And this is how I'm going to pay you?! By doing nothing?!" I shouted in frustration but also desperation over being shot down by the orders of my stepmother.

We soon held an intense staring contest, a prolong at that. While the Elder held her ground with a stern expression but thinks over my suggestion. I also held that expression but with some sweat in hoping this won't be me fucking up.

But thankfully (to the whatever deity watching my ass), she backed away with a heavy sigh. She turns around and walked away to gather her weapons in her shelter. I tried to walk towards her to get her confirm her answer when she suddenly tossed a Den Den Mushi.

"If you find it. tell us. Don't attack it and for the love of you know who, **don't let it catch you.** We'll do the hunting while you scout it. That's all you can do." She said before turning back.

"G-got it!" I said excitedly as I run away with a wave goodbye into my treehouse.

Once Tsubasa was sure he was fully gone with a return small wave, she got into her shelter. She opened her cabinet to get some freshly made arrows and a polished bow of smooth wood. Grabbing a quiver to help collect all of the arrows, she looked around her home. Looking closely, there are a few photographs of a young Hakai running with a stick as each photo shows him in different ages.

"God Feza. Why can't you take care of him instead of me? I'm not good with kids. And now one of them might die if I let him be to his devices." She sighs in despair, finally staring at the last photo of her home. It was her a photo when she was a bit younger with a baby Hakai and a man with similar clothes laughing with the infant. Next to it was a vision dial, with several scratches on it showing that it was used quite a lot.

Putting the quiver over her shoulders and securing it, she soon leaves the shelter as the bright light shines in the covers, "But you're not here to carry my problems. I kept him after all." Smirking a bit before leaving.

* * *

-o-

 **Mission Task: Find a Gryphon that Might Kill Us All.**

* * *

"Okay, so I just realised I have absolutely no idea how to find the gryphon in the first place," I said tiredly with slumped shoulders.

I soon realise my own predicament of hoping to find it but no such luck. You think discovering a huge distinctive animal in a small jungle island is easy, but maybe I'm being impatient with my mission. Besides, Elder Tsubasa said I'm just a scout so maybe this is a good thing that I didn't find it.

' _Don't give up, you can do this. You just got to keep going without stopping._ ' A whisper is heard from me.

I chose to just listen but overall, ignore it as just a voice in my head or something. But oddly enough, that voice did put me in a better mood for some reason. With that, I continue searching my area at a quicker pace with no stopping.

Elsewhere, one of the teams of hunters scoured they area in circles to cover each other's backs to prevent any sneak attacks if the creature where you pounce on them. Each of them wielded their own specialised weapon of choice to hopefully make it difficult for the beast to attack them with their own styles.

"Alright, keep your eyes open for anything that moves. I don't care what it is, attack it without hesitation."

"But what if that will attract it to our location if sudden sounds are made?" One of them turned back to reply.

"Then we'll just quickly hide before it arrives. By the looks of things, it's probably far from us so the distance is enough to give us time to hide and call the others." Another answered for the second one.

But as they try to focus, something dropped from the sky. The object seemed to land roughly from the hard thud it made in the solid ground with a bit of blood. This alerted them to all pivot in response like a deer in the headlights. Their cautious was soon gone after realising no animal was going to pounce on them so they choose to investigate the dropped object.

Upon closer inspection it as they leaned down, it appears to be a bird bleeding. The avian appeared alive but only a little from the slight twitching of its talons moving back and forth. What's more worrying though is the huge gash in the shape of claw marks on it that are painted crimson. Its eyes are blank white from shock with the lack of sound coming out to signal the severe pain.

Taking pity on the bird (which is the size of a turkey), the group closed their eyes in a silent prayer before taking out a carved knife and stabbed it. After the quick death, they start to wander around to find any clues on what exactly happened to the bird.

"From how deep the cut was with the mark, it possessed some sharp claws. These claw marks suggest it's from a bird of some kind." One of said overlooking the now dead creature by holding it closer to inspect.

"But claws those huge can't come from a simple raptor, probably from the pantherine family. Not much have these distinct marks and bigger enough to cause this much damage." Another pointed out.

"But something like this is very unlikely in how they couldn't react fast enough to get a direct hit."

"Because the damn thing flew to killed it!" One shouted which made the rest go on high alert upon realising their mistake.

"That gryphon is nearby!"

"Since the bird just landed a few moments ago, I wouldn't think it had a long journey when it got hit."

"Same, it's definitely near." Looking left and right for any sudden movements within the jungle, to which they grab their Den Den Mushi, "All hunter units! We found the gryphon and it's close to our area! "

"Where are you right now?" Elder Tsubasa said

"We're at-"But was soon cut short from another response next to him.

"Look up to the sky!" Shouting while pointing to the sky.

Obeying from the distress of the voice, they all directed their heads towards the sky. What they now saw was a massive shadow blocking the sunlight as it soon dived with its raised front talons. Swiping down it accelerated speed backed up, the group were airstrike without warning.

All that was heard was a loud cry of help and panic. In addition, followed up were screams of pure agony as a splash of blood painted the scenery. Other creatures that were there fled in response to the sign of danger.

* * *

-o-

 **CLICHE LOUD SCREAMING TO SIGNAL DANGER AND SAVE ANIMATION BY PANNING OUT!**

* * *

Out of instinct, I widen my eyes in a slight tension of something as I look at my surroundings. The sound was faint but was clearly there. Seeing nothing off, I shrugged as I just kept walking at a modern pace seeing no danger yet to.

' _Keep going…quickly. The beasts are agility when they're hunting. You can make it in time, keep going.'_ Said the same voice again, only a bit louder that it's a soft tone.

At first to Hakai, this voice is just an imagination, now it's starting to creep him out how it's directing at him. But what's even odder is that the voice is slowly becoming louder the more it talks to him as he can't help but listen to it. Without thinking, Hakai starts to get into a steady pace to a jog into a full sprint. The sudden action caused him to pause but the voice again spoke to him.

' _Don't stop! They need you! Just a few more minutes, you can do this! I believe in you!'_ Once again, the voice provoked.

Hearing this, he shakes his head and just continues his sprint without any intention to stop for some reason. Running this much can take a toll on your stamina but can provide you to get to close distances in a short amount of time. He should be taking a breather from the pounding heart desperately transferring oxygen on the bastard, but he feels the excitement as chooses to ignore it altogether.

"I don't know why the hell I'm listening to these voices in my head. Elder Tsubasa is right about my lack of company but fucking hell this sprinting is pumping me up! I feel like doing a God damn marathon with this stamina on me,wooooo!" Said Hakai, seeming to follow the faint sounds of screaming coming in closer, with the smell of blood invading his nostrils.

* * *

-o-

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Elder Tsubasa! We must hurry and find the others!" One group of hunters called through the Den Den Mushi, the snail expressing dire attention with a cold sweat.

"I have the rest of the men with me, you all heard the faint screams and the flocking of birds. Just go straight ahead of us and don't provoke the damn thing unless hate having limbs!" She shouted over as the groups behind her call to the aid in the pursuit.

* * *

-o-

 **Back with our main shithead**

* * *

With the jungle around him now looking like women's early moon cycle, we find Hakai using the stains as pathways to the direct source. The shorter the distance, the harsher and awful area seems to be. Now he's worried about that if the voice made him more driven to just continue without any distractions.

' _Forget about the smell and blood! That's only going to waste more precious time, you're almost there, don't stop now.'_

Hearing this, Hakai decided to just use all his remaining stamina to fasten his current running speed. The adrenaline is starting to pump him up to ignore any warnings his body demands to recover as he begins to see blurs around him except his front view where even more blood is presented to him (wonderful). To add in the gore, there's a mass of dead animals surrounding him which explains the extra paint job on the jungle.

'I guess it killed more than we excepted.' I thought over.

But as he stops his running and nearly crashed into a tree to use as cover, his entire body is drained from exhaustion. Slowly, he realises how much running he did and was rather impressed with himself that he made such a short distance in a matter of minutes. Never had he known to be quite the runner. But, that thought aside, he looks over the thick tree to see any possible threats. Sweat clearly over him.

What he saw, was rather surprising and extremely weird.

Within his line of sight, there was a dove, a rather large one at that. Its size was no laughing matter as it matches with other notorious beasts in this island from sheer mass alone. By Hakai's estimates, it can serve up to about…50 dinners for each villager's home alone. Now I know that's a strange way to determine an animal's mass but considering living with a bunch of hunters, they can get you to think like them a bit.

The dove was rather exotic design-wise with the way its feathers display similar aesthetic style of a tiger. Dull orange with prominent black stripes laced around it from the head to the very thighs, as some dirty white is shown to represent the bottom stomach area. The eyes it possesses resemblances ones of the animal, only with the pupil more enlarge that all birds have with an even larger eye. It appears to be twitching its head idly with the causal chirp. Overall, it's a just a large orange bird doing what birds do in a regular basis.

That is until I looked down on what it is stepping on with its heavy talons.

Underneath them, however, were the other hunters that happen to call for finding the gryphon until it was cut off with the sound of flapping wings. Some of them are bleeding with minor bruises from cuts, while one is severely injured with a massive flesh wound on his back exposing the inside. Thankfully the blood covers most of the insides so I couldn't look at them, with it slightly discolouring in to show the wound is clumped with the blood. The men seem to be knocked unconscious from shock since they appear to be a lack of movement on their part.

Luckily or unluckily, the pressure from the bird's weight seems to help any further blood loss by pressing onto them.

"Okay, I got to call Elder Tsubasa about this," I said quietly before I hear some rustling.

As I look over my shoulder, a dragonfly flew above us leaving a pile of leaves behind. Keep in mind this thing was the size of a house cat, as it casually flees away with its speed and unaware of the slaughterhouse. This insect soon alerted the dove when it twitched its neck the moment it took off and took immediate action.

And by action, it just did a fucking metamorphosis. Its beak soon grew sharp molars to then a develop stretched snout. The wings of it were forcefully pulled outwards as it soon grew forearms with claws of fur. Letting out a feral roar, it leapt towards the four-winged critter and swiped it clean off its course.

The bloody thing was sent straight into a liquid mess right next to where I'm hiding. It was still alive, twitching its multitude of legs as the life of it was taken away with a simple wave of a clawed paw.

Once the dragonfly was gone of its sight, it shifted back its previous from a large dove. Landing down softly using its wings as it pecks the ground.

Now during the transformation, it looked stupid. Like tremendously stupid. Imagine a mountain size tiger wearing a bird costume because the buyer thought it would "looked cute" but just made it looked miserable when it couldn't fit. But when said stupid looking bird cat just killed an insect the moment it made the rustling with one simple wave, it should probably be wary.

'Okay, so the feathered feline has very keen senses. And kills any on sight. That explains all the dead animals in the island recently.' I thought as the creature calmly chirps.

Getting out my Den Den Mushi in hesitation well seeing if the strange beast would react. Seeing it just stretching its neck, I just focus on the snail on my palm to help Tsubasa and the rest found my location easily.

'Don't call them.'

"What?" I questioned the voice.

'They don't know that it can detect sudden sounds. Calling them will alert it to attack us. Don't call them.' The voice said worriedly.

"But I have to call them," I said a bit too loudly that the dove stopped looking at its wing and looks over my cover in curiosity with its head tilted. Hearing nothing after I gripped my mouth at my stupidity, it thought nothing and chirped.

"But I have to call them. Otherwise, these people are going to slowly die out here when I'm the only thing that can save them. Tsubasa and her group might take a bit longer getting here. I don't even think they can kill it without manger casualties." I whispered.

'That's why you're going to fight it.' It said.

"…I'm sorry…what?"

'Waiting for something to happen to is hopeless when the time to act is now! So, go and beat down that birdbrain! You can do it! I believe in you 100%, you're the strongest person I know.' The voice said clearly as sweat soon pours from my forehead.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?! I can't fight that beast, not even run from it! You saw what it did to the dragonfly and monster hunters. Imagine that clawing me. I'll surely die with one swipe! Elder Tsubasa assigned me to be a scout for her. I know I wanted to take part and fight, but I overly underestimated the situation. This is can potentially kill everyone on this island! The corpses of animals were clear proof of its power.' I screamed in my head as I start stressing over out south this hunt went.

'THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO FIGHT IT! You know that everyone will get slaughter when that dove notices them the moment they step foot. You're the only one who can save them all if you decide to take it on. You'll win for sure because I have absolute faith in and you should as well. You lived with hunters remember?'

…

'You're right.' All the build up stress slowly going away like a gust of wind. 'I have to do this. If I somehow defeat it. A chance that I'll make it out alive. Everyone won't get hurt over my chose of backing away. No more deaths. No more blood.'

Suddenly, a small smiling figure appears on my back as it soon climbs over to look at me. The thing seems to be ethereal of a bright light with a lack of features on it face. The only it has is just a wide permanent smile with blank hollow eyes of black. The head appears to be large over its lanky body, almost skeletal with a clear rib cage showing.

'YOU DID IT! You finally activated your true power and listened to me!' The voice (now with a body) said as clear as day than ever before.

Okay, I was joking about smoking a joint in my ass, but I'm starting to rethink that might have happened at one point. Never to drugs kids, that shit can mess you up big time in the long run.

'What the hell are you talking about?!' I thought in worry as the thing starts jumping on my shoulder like a manic.

'I was trying to contact you, but the signal was weak. But then you started listening and began talking back which give me an easier entrance to talk to you clearly. Soon enough, I was awakened to help you Hakai!' It started to do a little wavy dance over this.

'What are you? Am I high after all?' Trying to not believe that the joint joke was the conclusion.

'I don't have a name, but I know what I am! I'm your devil fruit, the CHEER CHEER NO MI! You found me when you ate that lychee a while ago.'

'So, it wasn't rotten? It just tasted like shit?'

'This devil fruit will cheer you on until the ends of time. So, go out there a be the hero of this village! You have the drive to do so! That's the power of my cheering!'

After my pep talk, I just stood straight up with no course of fear running my veins. Only determination. Taking a wide step over my tree cover as I just run closer to the dove who twisted its neck to my sudden approach.

"Alright, Garfield! I hope you eat enough today. BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS GOING TO FEED OUR PEOPLE!" I screamed out as I stood my stand staring dead straight at that blank-eyed pussycat.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **This is my first attempt at a One Piece fanfiction, hope you like it! Also, this is to freshen up new ideas I had in mind while during my break to help keep my mind active.**

 **Be sure to review or PM me and make comments on it to help improve and further develop it more smoothly. This "original" devil fruit was mostly inspired by the stand Hey Ya! from Steel Ball Run and it was only briefly shown a few times due to its lack of capability besides cheering. So I wanted to create a devil fruit that utilises such a unique but simple ability. This story is still improving and the comedy may be faulty at times.**

 **Any feedback is appreciated and feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 **But be sure to look forward to our next adventure that our dumb suicidal character will follow.**

 **This is ItsJustHarry signing out**


	2. A Feathered Feline Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to One Piece. If I ever did, I promise to improve the animation quality for it. This anime is all owned by Eiichiro Oda. All references that would be presented here are all owned by their respected creators.**

 **Author's notes: I'm a novice writer so do expect some mistakes from reading it. I made this and was inspired by another comedic type of style writing in other stories. From this, I decided to make my own.**

 **Chapter 2: A Feathered Feline Friend**

* * *

-o-

 **A RECAP BECAUSE WE THINK OUR AUDIENCE HAS ALZHEIMER'S!**

* * *

"I'm Bazz-B from Bleach," Hakai said on his branch.

"I'm just old," Tsubasa said.

"And we're not relevant to have names!" Said the entire village before they all spontaneous combust in an explosion. The fire soon spreads to the jungle as Hakai and Tsubasa watch their island burning even ignoring the fact they're on fire.

"There's a gryphon on the loose!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Heheheheheheh" As Peter Griffin punches the ever-living shit out of the hunters with bleeding fists laughing in glee.

"I want to help because I don't want to be an asshole!" Hakai said

"Too late for that but here, take this snail to call me!" Handing him a Gary the snail meowing.

"K"

Hakai then runs while the footage of this clip is sped up as Running in the 90s is played to emphasise the amount of skipping ahead.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" The Cheer Cheer no mi said on Hakai's back.

"GARFIELD!" Hakai shouted as he points at the gryphon.

"They're great!" Tony the Tiger said with a thumb up while his smeared in blood.

* * *

-o-

 **Back to our Regular Program**

* * *

Realising my presence, it took off morphing back into its hybrid form and raise its claws at me with craze roar gliding in my direction.

'Shit I didn't realise how stupid that was.' Were the last few words before I rolled in time when the thing swiped at me.

Looking back, there were no scraps of wood with smooth flat stumps where my cover was. Note to self, don't fucking get in range with those things, you'll be mincemeat.

'Don't stop now! Keeping getting closer to it. You can do it!' It cried out

"OKAY! I don't why I'm even listening to you when my life is at stake. But if you got an idea, I'll take what I can get."

The dove tiger thing soon saw no chopped corpse and tried to turn by its tail to attack again. Swiping a couple of slashes.

'Go in circles to get behind it! Grab a weapon from the unconscious hunters!'

Going forth with the direct command, I just continue trying to get out of its range as it leaves deep marks on the ground with debris flying in all directions. Getting a spear left open, I tightly gripped the long weapon in my hands as I try to defend myself.

'Don't throw it. Instead, have it in its mouth.'

Okay, I don't think getting close to where it can tear my flesh off is a very good idea. But hey, this could murder me several ways so fuck it I guess. And that in mind, I just dive under the thing where its jaw is placed while avoiding my head getting clean off.

Looking down in frustration but curiosity it tries to take a bite. Before I got the spear, I had before and jab the fucker, so the spear forcefully widens its mouth up. Seeing it tries to get it off with the pointed bit stabbing inside with blood pouring out from the cut but struggles.

I soon try to slide more underneath the beast. Just then the little shit took a quick swipe unintentionally during its struggle to break the spear at my left shoulder. The attack was enough to tear off not only my clothes around my shoulder but most of the flesh with its claw. This left quite a deep claw mark as blood bursts out from the sudden tear, splashing the fur where its belly is.

Screaming like a little bitch, I try to man up by taking out my now tore sleeve and wrap it around my new flesh wound. Using my other arm that's not hurting like my muscles were torn right out, I tie it under my armpit and around my shoulder until it covers the entire mark. Tighten it as much as possible to stop the bleeding and let it get absorbed in my wrapping using my teeth for extra strength.

Hearing the snapped piece of wood, I immediately try to slide where its rear is. The rush of adrenaline is helping to numb my shoulder, so I can fully use my body to get behind it. Oh, and look, it's a boy feline, that's nice to know. Now to try to remove such a thing in my memory with a nail jammed to my cranium after I survive this.

'Focus and climb on top of it. Use its tail as a rope to climb up!'

"Got it!" Trying to get up after my handcraft treatment.

I soon grab Tigger's feathered ass tail with such vice that the beast railed back it pain but tried to get off it. I begin using the live rope to help get a grip on top of the striped thing. Using one hand at a time to further pull me, the creature soon took notice and was not pleased with a roar and raised claw to attack.

Now I could have lost my other shoulder if I didn't just use the tail to shield myself. The thing didn't know this and just cut itself that blood quickly dripped the moment the claws were out. Recoiling from the absence pain it inflicted allowed me enough time to grab onto the rear of it to settle on its back.

'Yes, that's it, you're doing great. Just go where its neck is.' Pointing to the feathered neck.

Rushing after but squeezing the flesh of the tiger to hold a firm grip to not get bucked off, I gradually came upon the neck. I don't why this thing wanted me to do this, but I don't care at this point as I just want to end this quickly before my blood loss.

'There's a part of the muscle around its neck it doesn't like when grabbed. Right here.' Poking an area.

The thing was now trying to throw me off by waving back and forth. Finding out I'm not coming off, it begins to flap its wings to fly off. Reacting from the change of plans it in stored for me, I just clutched the damn muscle like my God damn is depended on it (which it is). And oh man did the feathered feline reacted.

It stopped flapping with widen eyes before shutting them tightly over the new-found pain. The pain was truly immense as it thrashed and screeched in pure agony as it continues to withstand the torture. It was so unbarring that it just blindly starts to drop on the ground and crash.

'Direct it to those trees!' Pointing to a forest of them afar.

Forcing the beast to stand up by pulling a muscle, it roars and begins to bulldoze some trees in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. The trees were studied enough for our homes that they only shook a bit with a rattle off some leaves but that's thing. The voice directed me for the hybrid to crash onto these specific trees a couple of times.

We soon were away from our initial location as the thing continues bashing many trees, but all stood their ground to showcase how durability they really are. The beast was not used to kind of treatment but hopelessly crashes them repeatable. It's forehead soon starts to bleed a little from the assault as the pink skin is carved into the thick wood with a few bumps that were comical if the thing wasn't in severe pain.

* * *

-o-

 **A LOT OF HEAD SMASHING LATER!**

* * *

After a few bashes, it gave up and went to a concession from the head tremor as it drops dead. The bottom was raising up and down steadily showing its still alive but the enough of energy and pain in just headbanging soon took a toll on it. Seeing how it just gave up on its attempt to kill me, I just dropped myself off my ride.

But soon enough, several fruits of different kinds start to fall off its branches onto the ground all around. It kept raining with a few hitting the tiger which got it to respond with a low growl of numbness.

"Holy shit! Look at all this fruit we collected!" I marvelled at the huge bundle we saw surrounding my line of vision.

'The beast bashing helped get most of the fruits above to drop down from the sheer force alone.' Looking around as well of the collection of fresh fruits.

'YOU DID IT! YOU BEAT THE BEAST! I knew you could do it, no doubt.' It starts chanting with a jump.

"Yeah…I did!" I said excitedly about how my situation just turned from my loss of a shoulder to having a giant dove tiger beat the shit out of himself. This devil fruit just saved my sorry ass!

'Stay still.' The voice said.

Just then, an arrow narrowly missed my head. It instead hit the nearest tree, causing another fruit to drop into the head of the tiger that soon growled in pain. That is if I soon felt a warm feeling drip down my face, touching it out of sheer instinct was found to be a small cut.

"Dammit, I don't why I even try to shoot this thing anymore for my withered age." Elder Tsubasa said grudgingly to herself as she stares at her bow and arrow. The weapon is still shaking a little even when she holds it casually explaining the miss.

"The actual fuck Tsubasa! You could have killed me!" I shouted as I point to her general direction.

Hearing my voice, the rest of the villagers soon came out of their clearing carrying the previous hunters on their backs. Elder Tsubasa was in front of them to get a closer look at what she just shot at.

"But I didn't, did I?" She responded with a cheeky smile and waving her finger.

"Yes, yes you did." The whole village including Hakai replied in sync with a dull expression and voice.

"Anyways so I see the defeated the gryphon all by yourself?" She said eyeing the tired beast with a family of bumps.

"Well, sort of…" I said with the thing looking over my shoulder. I should really give it a name, I wouldn't want to call it a "thing" since you know, it's the reason I'm even _still_ alive or moving.

"Sort of?"

Realising that I just said that out loud like the retard I am, I tried to "play it off", "Oh yeah I got help from the…trees." Turning my head over to the elongated forest next to the piles of fruits.

"Ah yes, trees." She nodded slowly in knowledge, "Nature's friend. They provide essential things keeping our island intact and healthy for all the resides living here."

"Yep trees, just fucking love them."

"Good, so what do we do with this one here?" Tapping her staff at the beast's head. "Since you're the one who overcame it, you're responsible for what you do with your catch like all hunters. All like they "first come first serve" or was it "finders keepers"? Uh whatever, the point is you can do whatever you want with it. It won't be hurting anyone anymore."

"Well, I was just going to cook the damn thing into a whole feast for the entire village-"

We soon were interrupted by a loud tremble as the dove tiger hybrid wakes up. The thing's limbs were slightly shaking from the still throbbing headache it endured but surprisingly conscious enough to stand. The moment Hakai mention "feast" and him in the same context was enough motivation to get back up on its four paws.

Through sore, it's smarter enough to know when to back down. Given the fact how there's a village of hunters, including the boy who outsmarted it and made a fool out of himself could easily skewer him. So, to survive, it must make the person who beat it show its more than food for him. Upon scheming a way to get out of this without any more animal abuse it soon realises a large number of fruits have fallen where rested. His dove side instincts were brought and called to their need in hungry as it shifted into its full dove form and begins to swallow them whole in single gulps.

"It just transformed!" One of the hunters said as a few stepped back out.

"A GIANT BIRD!"

"So, it ate one of those." Elder Tsubasa mumbled before coming over to where Hakai is as he just watches the bird gulp more piles on piles.

"Now, you were saying you're just going to cook the dove?" She asked eyeing it still gulping happily in bliss.

"Welllll now that you say that…" I said staring at the avian chirping, "It doesn't seem to want to kill any of us for now. And taming is a thing." Thumbing the creature as I twiddle my fingers on my chin with a concerted look.

I soon go over to it as it just ignores me in favour of the buffet. Holding a fruit of my own and tossing it up in my hand to test the weight (light mass), I chuck towards the large chirping dove. Quickly reacted as it gulped up the fruit in mid-air while it flew. Seeing his response, I decided to chuck more fruits in its way, causing it to have some fun in doing some simple tricks as it gulps all the fruits threw at it.

"I think I'll keep it." Smiling in glee at my new pocket mon-I MEAN! Beast. Don't know where the hell that came off.

"It appears to have eaten a devil fruit. From the looks of it appearance-wise, it's a bird Zoan type."

'That's why it seems more docile when it transformed into its full dove form then the hybrid that was more aggressive. It changed its nature depending on the types of forms.' The voice said scanning the creature flopping in joy.

"Looking how much it's eaten. I say the reason for the rampage was because it was hungry but couldn't find a lot in a short amount of type. Luckily you found all these fruits to calm it down." Seeing the piles of fruits, I gathered using that bird's cranium as a batting ram.

"So, is it over? We're saved from the gryphon?"

"I guess…" Tsubasa unsure since it's not slain but at the same time not endanger us as well as it's fed.

"HAZZAH!" We all cheered throwing our weapons before running away and dodging the thrown items.

"I forgot I'm still bleeding!" I said in a happy tone. Soon after passing out with a deep dark red soaking my wrap.

* * *

-o-

 **Mission Task Complete? I don't really give a shit at this point…**

* * *

And so, our suicidal dumb protagonist has proved himself that his not that much of a weakling in his strong will. He's still a virgin pussy though, but baby steps they say baby steps. Overcoming the "gryphon" in its huge haunting hunger by causing self-inflicted pain against the very jungles they roam in. Seeing how submissive it became, he chooses to tame it on his behalf far from the main village. Currently his at the hospital where the doctors in the island are supplying him blood and stitching his wound.

"Annnnnnnd it's done. That should do it." The doctor said wrapping the last layer of the bandage and typing it securely to ensure it stays. Stepping back to eye her work, it's safe to assume the wrapping is tight enough to move around but keeps the wound from infections and opening.

"Thank fuck for the profession of medical herbalist," I signed resting my head on the many beds to rest on during the healing process.

"And thank goodness that was the only wound you suffered. I got to say, that was quite the cut. I'm surprised you lived with a wound like that for so long, you're lucky you made a wrapping, or it would have opened wide to lead to a more harsher treatment to heal. It would have taken weeks to get that fix. Except some scarring when the flesh heals." She said as she checks over my medical notes.

She points to the bandages, "Change those daily and wash them. Don't do any physical activates to not run the risk of it opening. I don't want to waste any more supplies on you. Do you know how difficult it is finding herbs on an island where all the animals have the capability to kill you?!"

"No, but have you ever had a tiger dove hybrid claw your shoulder casually? But thanks, Dr Iyashi. You're probably the reason why flies haven't swarm to harvest my corpse yet. Or bleed to death." Smiling softly at her for saving my ass on time.

"You're very welcome. Now rest and don't come here ever again with a hole in your chest. The wound will leave some scarring." Leaving me to rest peacefully to more patients to deal with. It's nice having a reliable doctor by your side. And I don't have to pay! I hope.

Luckily for me, my wound wasn't so harsh that I need to be stationed. It's very sore but I can manage. Thank the deities for that. Trying to get up as slowly as possible to minimise the amount of pain from stretching my newly bandaged wound.

"Ow, ow pain a lot of it. Ow, ow, ow okay I got my legs out." Inhaling to prepare for more soring pain. "You get your right arm out and the other ow, fuck! Your left badly arm out and you try to stand up." Using my right arm to grip the bed to help give me support to lift up.

"Ow okay, I got up. Now to walk to my place." Seeing how my shoulder is the only wound I received, I had no problem using these chicken legs. So I walked out without any an actual fuck given as I take my punk ass over to my favourite branch.

…

Wait I can't climb. FUCK! Ah well, it least I get a kickass scar out of this. So yeah.

'Don't worry Hakai! Getting out of bed is the first step to our success. Don't let a wound keep you down.'

"Alright!" I said as I carefully move without too much movement in my arms.

* * *

-o-

 **BORING CASUAL WALKING! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE ACTION?!**

* * *

As the sun is set to bring in the night of the moon, a flock of new coos has descended to deliver the daily news. All the villagers gathered the papers and spread them around to bring to all of the rest haven't reserved any of the seagulls. I was casually resting outside my tree house "alone" (how edgy of me) layering.

That was until a newspaper was smacked to my face when Elder Tsubasa threw one at me. I could have dodge if I wasn't trying to heal over time.

Pulling the newspaper off aggressively in frustration," You're lucky I'm still recovering, or I would have shoved this paper so far up your ass. That you'll be my walking mailbox." I mumbled in a grumpy tone.

"Well, it would take awhile for me to get up there on my own. And it's your fault for complaining that I take forever to use the ladder. Hence why I threw it at you." Holding her hips.

"Can you at least just let me know that there's a news coo and just leave it on the ground? Kind of in recovering here." Showing my wrapping.

"And you would forget about it saying there's nothing important and it would be a waste of paper. Read it." She said the last bit in a hurry.

Seeing the paper is just next to me I decided to just see what's up. "What? Marine Fujitora has been ranked up into Admiral to fill in the role of Akainu's former position? You know you and I don't give an actual flying fuck about marines. They don't even visit here, which is good since I don't want to suck the rotten dick of the world government." Flipping casually.

She ignored my comment, "Keep looking." Watching my fingers turn each written page.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are still nowhere to be found as of today? The only evidence of any sign of life is the captain of the infamous crew Monkey D Luffy during the War of The Best in pursuit of his supposed brother Portgas D Ace the father of the pirate king Gol D Roger. It has been months since the event." Still seeing nothing peaking my interest. Looking at her for guidance with a raised brow.

"Well? What the hell do you want me to know then?"

"*sigh* These pirates are getting more chaotic the more time passes. Although the East Blue is a weak sea, they spawn some notorious monsters today. It's like they don't value their lives anymore. Going to many mysterious places and everyday disaster strikes like lighting but they go through it to conquer the world and make their dreams come true. Even if the dream is malicious, good or neutral a dream is a dream. Kind of like you." Eyeing me intensely while shaking her staff at me.

"These bounties get higher and higher as well. But what do I have to do with it?" Skimming through the rough paper.

"Be a pirate."

…

…

…

"THE FUCK?!" Almost falling off my house but quickly rolled away, I sighed for the close call. "Okay, where the hell hole did that come from?" Looking below on my tree house to fully see Elder Tsubasa.

"Be a pirate."

"Why?"

"Why? WHY?! It's because every day I look at you. You always feel bored. Like nothing even excites you anymore. You always just go up on your branch and just watch the clouds all day long without any guidance in your life. That's why you decide to farm instead of hunting like the rest of them. You just don't feel motivated at all from it." She took a sadden look which made me a bit concern over her worrying about me this much.

"But when you try to fight back the beast. I saw something else besides boredom and lost. I saw a kindle, it was small, but it was there. You soon felt excitement over your victory and you enjoyed it even if you didn't show it much. I feel like I'm trapping you here without a choice which leads to your solo lifestyle. So I thought about giving you permission in being a pirate. No one will know besides this island where you came from." Seeing my expression.

I looked confusion but also stressed, like an invisible hand slowly closing any air from escaping. It's true I want to have fun and all, but I like this style. It's comfortable and…safe in a way. Everyone seems to not mind living in peace. So would Tsubasa think other ways about me? Like I want to put my life at risk.

'You're lying.'

'I'm not.'

'Don't lie to me, I know you because I was awakened by you. You just want an excuse to live here. Feeling out of touch because of the fear of change, you lived here your entire life. You fully know how boring it is but can't find the drive or reason to do anything. But when you do, you immediately try to get away from it that you might regret your decision. I'll be that drive to mould you into what you truly want.'

"A boring life is one of the worst possible life to live on." She commented.

* * *

-o-

 **FLASHBACK TO UNDERSTAND WHY WE SHOULD EVEN LIKE THIS CHARACTER!**

* * *

"I want to be a pirate and go on adventures!" A young boy with short chestnut hair shouted over one of his branches.

"Always with those fantasies Hakai?" Tsubasa said, now a bit younger with a visible colour of her previous dye before greying out.

"But there's so much out their Mama!" Standing in said branch. "Think of all the things I got to go to discover! Treasures! Monsters to fight! Maybe some friends! All the other kids want to be a hunter, but I always wonder what's out there." Looking at the far seas.

"Only if you're older Hakai then maybe we can decide." A man approaches them, to which Tsubasa smiles peacefully at him. He has visible scars all around here but still holds a small smile with a pile of firewood in each arm. He appears to wear some dirty overalls and a basic dull green shirt with a few mud patches all around. Until Hakai or Tsubasa, he has a lack of hair and just goes bald for his age.

"See Mama! Papa wants me to be a pirate!" Pleading at his Mama.

"I just didn't think you would even consider the thought." She said with a shrug.

"You know I was thinking of becoming a pirate as well soon. But you got to have a laaaarrrge crew to help your journey." He said as he spread his arms wide to emphasis.

"Now Tori, we got to wait for the boy to even get that age to even begin his adventure." Smirking.

"Of course, dear! He'll come crying back to us when he starts now."

"N-NO I WON'T," He said with a small blush of embarrassment.

* * *

-o-

 **A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

It was a loud storming night here in Critter Island, even the animals fled their homes. Tsubasa appears to be in a great hurry from her shook eyes as she tries to find her home. When she did she just found her "son" sleeping cosily without a care from the storm.

She soon passed by him in gather some of her buddies. And by her buddies, she means her gallons of booze left to begin ageing well. Grabbing with force and got a glass in a hurry trying to fill it up. For such a small glass, it took a while but when it was filled she downed the drink in one go.

"Dammit…why…God, why. Why did I have to found you in such a state, you promise you'll be fine." She in between breaths as she downs her fifth drink of the day, the alcohol not taking effect yet. She rubbed her temples roughly to relief herself in any possible way.

From those who are confused with the sudden turn of events. Tori (Hakai's stepfather) was off to become a pirate in the hopes of supporting the whole village to help the island from the beasts and improving their life's through money. But also, to help inspire Hakai in doing the same to go out there for the sake doing what you love. Whether it's helping others for their benefit or just to live an endless life of adventure, as long as you enjoy it. It never matters.

But the pirating life was cut short from the news of Tori found dead during harsh conditions and got shipwrecked. There were to gather a few things but only his belongings and some parts of him. Tsubasa was distraught beyond belief over this and when Hakai heard the news, it broke him. Both them and the village soon took whats left of him and give him a proper burial for respect.

By the time everyone left, they were the only ones still in the burial site.

"Mama…" Hakai whispered for only his stepmother to hear.

"Yes?" She answered quietly as well.

"I don't want to be a pirate."

Hearing this made her gasped in such a straight clear decision. He was stubborn but to have to just give up without any regrets seems to really bother her.

"B-but why? I know your Papa is gone. But he would have let you be one anyways without holding you back. He would never let you carry his weight to make your choice."

"But this is my choice, Mama. Papa wanted to sail to be a pirate because of me. If I didn't choose to, he would never have thought about it. That's why I don't want to be a pirate anymore. He died because of my selfish desires." He looked down, never fully showing himself to her. But she did saw a few droplets of fresh tears.

"Hakai…" She said.

"I don't want to be the cause of the deaths of others. I don't to. I don't to…" He kept repeating the same phrase over and over even when more tears start coming out. Hiccupping the phrase, Tsubasa just quietly allowed her stepson to cry in her arms.

* * *

-o-

 **SAD BACKSTORY OVER.**

* * *

"I still don't want you to worry about me. I could die, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it like Papa." Was all I could say.

"Don't let me or Papa weigh you down. You really wanted to be a pirate but refused after what happened. You risked your life saving the village from the tiger dove. You came back alive and I was faithful that you made it in one piece. I would never force my child, son or not to throw everything because something happened that to have control over. He doesn't blame you for anything! I don't blame you for anything! NOBODY DID! Papa knew what he was doing, he knew he might die. Don't think of this as an act of doubt. THINK OF IT AS A WAY TO MOVE ON AND GO OUT THERE FOR HIM!" She screamed to get through to him.

'Listen to her.' It whispered in my head. 'You worry about what others feel too much.'

There was silence, both sides remain still for the time being. Either wanted to speak or doesn't know what to say, only hoping for the other to agree with their views.

"Really want me to go out there?" I said with no emotion.

"It what you always wanted. You'll make more use on the seas there here in dread," She said clutching her staff tightly, this place is only a reminder of why he stayed and never moved.

I slowly got out a bounty of Monkey D Luffy smiling without a care in the whole God damn world.

 **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **MONKEY D LUFFY – 400,000,000 beri**

Staring at that wide smile that just screams joy, it reminded of my past. When I don't know the dangers and lived in denial of what pirates do. Focusing on the line work of the printed photo and played with the paper like it was encrypted or something. But no. just regular scrunched up of a poster of a wanted boy with a high bounty. A smile was slowly forming.

"Well, if you insist. I'm pretty shit at my job to hunt and farming was a toll to my mornings." Getting up and straighten my back with a loud pop of bones.I gazed at Elder Tsubasa smiling at me with a hopeful look.

"Looks like I need a ship and shit." Smirking in glee as I eyed the night sky.

'I KNEW YOU COULD!' The voice cheered loudly

* * *

-o-

 **FASTFORWARD IN TIME FOR MORNING!**

* * *

Now that I'm up and ready for some action. I slowly got some supplies to last me a few weeks at best. I just let the village get me my shit since I don't have a fucking clue on what to get besides something to ride and food to eat from. All the villages gather leftovers and extra food storage for me to have for myself. A map of the East Blue conveniently but I can't read this chicken scratch, so I might need some tutoring.

It's been an around a week after my decision to start my gay ass adventure. Oh, and I tamed the tiger dove and called it Tracy. Cause it has a T, and a tiger has a T. I'm so fucking creative that you have no fucking idea. Now, how you may ask? Rub ing head and scratch the ears while feeding it daily with some loving care that's what! All of these are strapped to the lower half of the hybrid since it's bigger enough.

"It's a good thing Tracy is large enough to ride or I would have to learn to be a carpenter for to get a ship," I said as I watch Tracy in dove form since it increases to her max speed and grows overall from his fruit.

"And here's your compass. You know how to use one right?" Elder Tsubasa looking at me in doubt.

"Of course, I do. North, west, east and south and I go to these directions to help me guide me to my intended destination. I'm not that retarded Tsubasa." I said tapping the glass of it.

"Oh, good caused I thought all hope is lost if my son doesn't know what a compass even is."

"We'll see you later Hakai! Make sure you get plenty of rest!" One of the villages said.

"Eat to stay in shape!"

"Don't get arrested!"

"Be polite to others! That can get you places if you be nice!"

"Have enough money to survive the journey!"

"Design a flag to represent you! No pirate can't be one without a flag of their own!"

"Bye-bye!" A baby said waving.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Elder Tsubasa said as she just ran like a motherfucker into her shelter. By two seconds flat, she came back in neck break speeds with a few seashells she has stored and forgotten.

"Take these. They'll be useful to you." Handing me the shells.

"Are these dials?" I asked

"No, their sticks of gum. These two." Holding up two similar light grey dials. "These are jet dials. Theirs used to power wavers but we don't have those. But the other way of using them is accelerating the speed of your punches, therefore, your raw power. We can't use them seeing how dangerous and out of control they can be if left as it is, so you have it. The other is a flavour dial to absorb smells for explosives. This is a tone dial to record sounds in here." Finishing off her explanation.

"What…you want me to have them?" I said in confusion over how rare and useful these dials are.

"We have no use for them and they're the only ones left on this island. You might as well use them seeing how weak you are." She giggled.

"How do I put these on?" Showing her the jet dials.

"There are some bands on the dials to help secure to your elbows. If you want to find more, look for a sky island. I taught this crap when you were curious as a kid. You know what to do." Turning around to walk away.

Putting the bands of jet dials on my elbows, it surprisingly fits well and sits comfortably like gloves. "Sweet. Wait, no goodbye?"

"Yep."

"No waving or have fun?"

"Nope."

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

"No even a single tear drops?"

"Nope."

"Fine, fine I understand giving me the stern "I don't care but I do" treatment I understand," I said before getting on Tracy as he chirps happily flocking her newly avian wings.

"WE'LL WISH YOU HAKAI! NEVER FORGET ABOUT US!" They all screamed except Tsubasa who just idly stands they waiting for me to leave.

"Well, thanks, guys! Thanks for everything and taking care of me during my time of need! You were all fun to be with!" I said waving at them as Tracy finds a position to take off.

"BYE!" Tracy soon starts floating in mid-air gathering some speed.

"Oh, and Elder Tsubasa," I said quickly with my back at her as I try to steer him to the specific island.

"Hmm?"

"Love you…" I said quietly before just flying off like a badass (like a shithead) and flew to the vast seas of the East Blue.

"SEE YA LATER FUCKERS! IM GOING TO BE A BADASS PIRATE AND FIND RICHES TO GET THEM BITCHES!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

While at Critter Island, Elder Tsubasa scratches her eyes in frustration causing her to get watery.

"Are you allergic to something Elder Tsubasa?" One of the villages said in concern.

"I could look it up for you?" Dr Iyashi said to her.

"N-no i-it's fine really." She continues to scratch her eyes as tears start to fall. Seeing this, everyone understood what she's doing and denies any concern for their silly mohawk foul mouth.

"I LOVE YOU TOO YOU STUPID ROASTER DUMBASS! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK UNTIL YOU BECOME A GREAT PIRATE!" She soon just gushes waterfalls as she tries to gather her voice so that he can hear her. "AND FIND A LOVELY LADY! YOU REALLY NEED TO GET LAID! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO GET GRANDCHILD DAMMIT, FUCK!"

But Hakai was but a glimpse in there but if you look closely, you can see a slow wave of a farewell with some liquid sprinkling behind.

"I will Mama, I will," I said as I see Critter Island becoming a mere dot. "ALSO EAT SHIT FOR TALKING ABOUT MY HAIR YOU WRIGGLED BITCH!"

'Let's go and be the very best like you always dream of being Hakai! You'll be the greatest pirate and I'll stand by you!" The voice said.

"You know, I never gave you a name. And for all these words of advice and cheering. I'll call you Cheery, simple but easy to say and understand the meaning behind it." I said over my shoulder where the now named Cheery holds onto.

'Cheery? I LIKE IT! That's the best name ever Hakai! You always use the best names!' Cheery said with pure joy by it jumping.

* * *

 **And there we have it!** **Chapter 2 complete, yeah!**

 **I really am enjoying these stories that I make and this one is slowly getting together. So now you know a bit of Hakai and what he is as a person, as everyone character in One Piece needs some level of a sad backstory. Since he lives in an old fallen sky island, dials are still around but very a few.**

 **I really hope you found the relationship between Hakai and his adopted family good for a first-time diving into personal emotional moments, so I hope I did well. But more will be revealed in Hakai and his real parents but that will be a while.**

 **Be sure to review and PM me for concerns and questions. I would really appreciate the gesture and support. I'll answer all your questions in the best way possible on the story. The timeline in this story is a few months of the Straw Hats 2 year training so they're still missing in the world.**

 **SBS is also opened for you guys. I love asking your curious questions and I really dream of this getting attention.**

 **This is ItsJustHarry signing out!**


	3. Character Biography: Hakai

**This is just not a chapter, this is just a current profile of my character Hakai as of right now. Some things will be added or change but not updated in this chapter page as the complete profile. The reason is this is because I don't want to fully reveal Hakai's complete origin, it's his adventure after all. But here's some trivia on Hakai.**

* * *

 **Hakai's Biography**

 **Full Name:** Hakai (no last name)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 179 cm (5 ft 10 in)

 **Weight:** 67 Kg (149 lbs)

 **Species:** Human/Shandian (50% human to clarify)

 **Eye Colour:** Orange

 **Hair:** Dull Orange

 **Distinguishing Feature:** Mohawk left unkept with a clean shave, tiger claw scar on left shoulder, two scars on his back where his wings should be but are hard to see without looking close up. Sharpened canines.

 **Birthday:** February 8th (National Potato Lover's Day)

 **Devil Fruit:** Enjo Enjo no Mi (Cheer Cheer Fruit)

 **Laugh:** *contained laughter that sounds like a door opening*

 **Affiliation:** Mohawk Pirates (but since he's the only member I don't think it counts)

 **Occupations:** Captain, Bounty Hunter (for now), Pirate

 **Dream:** See the world and have a fun adventure while doing it.

 **Residence:** Thick Oak Village (former)

 **Animal Resemblance:** Hyena

 **Specific Colours:** Dark Orange

 **Specific Smells:** Smells like cats and fruits

 **Favourite Type of Island and Season:** Summer on an Autumn Island

 **Favourite Food:** fresh fruits, sweet potatoes, water and food that have fruits or vegetables

 **Least Favourite:** Dried fruits (they're a disgrace to actual fruits) and alcohol (too bitter)

 **Nationality in our world:** Egyptian

 **Inner Brain:** Adventure, Violence, Swear, Befriend, Collect/Steal

 **Suited Flower:** Tansy

 **Blood Type:** S (O)

 **Bathing:** Once every three days

 **Sea of Origin:** New World (but doesn't know that)

 **Typical Hours of Sleep:** 12 am to 8 am (8 hours)

 **Suitable Career Choices:** Farmer in Aquiculture

 **Cooking Specialties:** Roasted food, Salads

 **Fighting Style:** Sky Warfare with a conjunction with other styles that he will learn in his journey (in addition, prefers to end the fight as quickly as possible if possible.)

 **Battle Theme:** Red Hot Chili Peppers - Can't Stop

 **Hobbies:** Discovering or Learning New Things and Cloud Gazing

 **Brief History:** Was founded by Elder Tsubasa when he was a few months old on a tree branch during her daily hunting and was taken in. He dreams of becoming a pirate but changed his mind to do farming instead during later years. Developed a habit of swearing from a certain vulgar piercing wearing pirate. This inspired and fueled Hakai to gain more confidence when he was younger while the other children became hunters of their own. The sudden transformation was complete by donning a mohawk to symbolise his courage and took after the pirate's own unique hairstyle.

 **Brief Personality:** To those, he is close to or considers a friend, a laid-back pal that's fun to be around. To others...not so much. If there's one thing he expresses, it is pure violence from all the pent-up adrenaline he has from fighting. Coping with extreme experiences like near-death, he becomes much ruder or just apathetic to those he fights to help focus on surviving even if it involves taking that person's life (under certain circumstances of course). He'll use anything as a weapon to help the fight and take advantage of the environment if possible. Not really on the intellect's side of things but has common sense when needed. His motto goes "If it's in pain and bleeding, I'm probably doing a good job...better hit it a few more times just in case."


	4. Orange Town - A Crescent Stache Strikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to One Piece. If I ever did, I promise to improve the animation quality for it. This is all owned by Eiichiro Oda. All references that would be presented here are all owned by their respected creators.**

 **The author notes: I'm a novice writer so do expect some mistakes from reading it. I made this and was inspired by other comedic types of style writing in other stories. From this, I decided to make my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Orange Town – A Crescent Stache Strikes**

 **(And no, there's no oranges here)**

* * *

-o-

 **RECAP FOR OUR ALZHEIMER'S AUDIENCE!**

"Alright, you damn big puddy tat. It's time I get to kick your feathered ass." Hakai said cracking his fist in preparation.

The beast just growled and charged at him as Hakai does the same.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hakai screamed at top of lungs.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR!" The hybrid does the same with the intent to kill.

We slowly come closer to begin our narrow goal in our assault to fight the other and come out victorious. But as we to even have a second to move a muscle, the scene was completely cut to black. A piece of text is soon brought in a poorly old frame film.

 **We're sorry for the sudden cut of the scene but the amount of animation in this fight scene was apparently expensive to produce. Realising we have no budget what so ever, we decided to take this into our own hands and try to make up this. So please, without further ado we introduce you to our version of the episode as we don't a week to animate this shit.**

A very poorly drawn Hakai and beast are displaced in MS paint. The images are then manually dragged by the mouse to emulate combat by pulling and pushing the drawings.

The background music appears to be a kazoo cover of some random One-Piece Fight soundtrack to prevent any copyright. That and we have no musical talent.

Soon Tigger is now dragged to an image of a tree as Hanna Barbera sound effects are implemented to emphasise the force of Tigger getting "hit" by the cropped tree.

"I DID IT!" Hakai shouted.

"Good job." A cropped image of the villagers is pasted.

"Now the beast is tamed and my friend apparently," Hakai said with the beast with a smiley face.

"Okay, not going to question that!"

"And now I leave," Hakai said on top of Tracy.

"BYE!"

"Also, I love you, Mama."

We soon see a close-up poorly drawn image of Tsubasa as the animator paints light blue and drags down her face to create tears.

"AND I DID NOTHING!" Cheery said as it randomly appeared.

* * *

-o-

 **Moving On**

* * *

It's been a few days of this travelling with Tracy and me. I finally left the island, my home. It is a strange feeling just leaving the home that you know for your entire life, it's tough to deal with but you got to mature eventually. Anyways, my own personal issues aside, I can now start my adventure! I got to gather a crew. And more supplies. Get strong. Beat the living shit out of people and take their shit.

I curiously pull out the infamous wanted posters of the Straw Hat Pirates (a memento for my reasons in doing this in the first place). Sorting them out in order them being published to the public to kill or capture them for a large generous price. All have failed to do so. I mean they're the STRAW HAT FUCKING PIRATES. They fucking invaded the entirety of the Grand line with their power and escaping the government's senior hands of "justice". That takes some swollen augmented balls to do such a thing. And I'll have those balls of theirs…wait, what?

"Monkey D Luffy. Pretty normal for a poster so nothing much to say here." To then pull out the next crewmate.

"Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro. The blood and bruises say it all. And the "I don't give a fuck" face really cements what he is. His swords got to be dripped with drool for holding it in his mouth for so long."

"Cat Burglar" Nami. The poster is kind of sexual but if she's proud of her body, who the fuck am I to judge? I prefer older women better though, for the more down to earth personality they emit. Plus I'm broke as fuck, so she won't take a glance at my ugly ass."

"King of Snipers" Sogeking. Love the mask, gives off this mystery cool vibe. I might need to do that too. How come I don't see him as often as the others in the news?"

"Black-Leg" Sanji…" I soon look back at the crude sketch, staring at my soul. "No comment." Enough said.

"Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper. The hell? Only 50 Beri?! That doesn't seem right. But hey, everyone needs a mascot, right? Moving on."

"Devil Child" Nico Robin. Now there's a woman if I say so myself. Mature, elegant and deadly. MY TYPE! Too bad she might struggle me for it. Well, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Cause you know, over 80% of the _fucking_ world is sea so by that logic, I should get some ass… hopefully. I'll worry about that later in my lonely life."

"Cyborg" Franky. Never thought cyborgs were even a thing. Then again, we live in a world where magical fruits give us powers, so anything can fucking happen. Heck, maybe I might even stumble on a pack of weird furries on my way. I mean, what are the chances of that happening? The possibilities are endless you hear." Tracy just growled in some sort of agreement. Or maybe he's just hungry, I can't really tell.

"And finally, "Humming Brook". A skeleton, they have God damn Skeletor on their crew. Damn it! I wish I had a cool crewmember on my ship. He even has a FUCKING AFRO! Oh well, I can worry about gathering a crew later." I sigh as I gaze at my surroundings.

There's ocean. Ocean. More ocean. Even more ocean. A couple more oceans.

* * *

 **I REALISE TRAVELING IS EXTREMELY BORING**

* * *

I swear all this clear water is getting me to burst my bladder. Thankfully I peed beforehand, hahaha! God, I need friends. Slumping down on Tracy's soft-feathered bird head was comfy to get me nice and cosy to relax while he just flies for me to our next island.

'Patience is one of the key elements to control ourselves." Cheery said, landing on my shoulder, "You have the power to do just that. And when you wait, something good will happen! I'll bring the greatest of luck on your side Hakai!'

"Okay I trust you Cheery, you're never wrong about these things," I said, Tracy just growling in a bit of concern about what's going on with me.

"Nothing Tracy, I'm just talking to the voice in my head. Keep flying." To which it did but without a final glance to check if I'm indeed okay. I'm sane I tell you. SANE! At least I hope so.

Continuing our journey, we soon see Tracy has noticeably slowed by a tad bit. Alerting me to this sudden change of speed, I rubbed his head to get his attention.

"What's up Tracy? You hungry or something?" I said as Tracy just nods at my assumption. I scratched my head in figuring out what he could sustain him right now. Turning over my shoulder to the boxes of fruits but like before when he gulped them all, I don't think that's a good idea. It'll take about two boxes to fill poor Tracy's belly for a couple of hours. Now relying on these supplies from the village is not a good idea if I need to save up for next few weeks out here.

'Don't worry Hakai. Just go left and look up to the skies! You'll find your answer to your problems." Cheery added as it points to where left supposedly is.

"Uh, you sure Cheery? We need to get to the nearest island as soon as possible to resupply. And you know how crazy someone can be when they haven't had food for days and start to get desperate. I would like my limbs, thank you." I replied with Tracy just ignoring me to help remove any thoughts on food.

'Just go! You can do this if you just take the first step. Don't worry and look straight." Cheery advised, holding my head with its skeletal hands. I don't really feel his touch but that would just be weird as this world already is becoming.

"Okay. Like I said, I trust you that you have good intentions Cheery. SO, LET'S HEAD TO EAST SIDE TRACY!" Pointing to where Cheery previously mentioned, with him complying as he swoops in a quick turn.

'Now look to the skies and say ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Because hope and luck will always be by your side.' Cheery hopped rapidly in excitement.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" I shouted for some reason, causing Tracy to be _very_ worried about my wellbeing.

As this was happening, a large shadow soon blocked my vision of the sun's rays. Those few seconds fly by as I try to identify the shadow. And it apparently was flying because it was a giant bird that was just passing by, that got Tracy's full attention. You can even see some drool just sapping from his mouth and I don't blame him as I want to roast some fine chicken.

Gazing at the bird I as it flies away, "What a beautiful majestic creature to live in this world. Let's kill it!" I said, signalling Tracy's speed into high grade as it shifts to its hybrid form to chew some meat off.

Noticing our growing presence, it widens its eyes in pure terror as it "tries" to flee away by flapping it wings desperately. But the race of survival only encourages and fuels our desire. You can't escape your fate you fat flying bastard. The bird might have the speed advantage, but Tracy's stamina is unmatched so you're only going to delay the evitable. Our eyes were crazed as we're almost there, oh we're going to fucking feast on that bird. I can feel the rush of thrill in catching helpless prey.

"You take the body. Leave the limbs to me, we're partners after all." I said as we're put to a silent agreement as the bird cries in terror with our grins just spreading to insane levels.

The fun is going to be over soon as Tracy closes in with the tail, the weakest in birds. Without the tail there, it wouldn't be able to fly properly. It seems like eating the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Dove gives you some knowledge on the bird itself, including anatomy. Or maybe he did this before way after getting the fruit. But Birdo seems to know this as well by how it soon gained an extra boost of flight.

'Go Hakai! Get that bird! Don't give up now!" Cheery cheered on as I soon got an idea.

I just stood up on Tracy and did a head start before running straight at the bird's back. It worked successfully as the new weight caused the bird to slump down from my jump. This surprise attack was just what we need as Tracy chomped the fucker by the tail, and boy that bird can screech. Feathers and blood were poured out from the sheer pressure Tracy is putting up. Saying I was within the range of our lunch, I looked down with a craze smirk.

Seeing this expression just made the bird even more frantic in wanting release. "Oh, you'll get your freedom Birdo. WHEN WE FUCKING KNOCK YOUR BIRD BRAIN ASS!" I shouted before using my new jet dials to boost my punching speed.

 **JETTO!~** I roared in fury as I punched the damn thing straight dead set on its head. It soon had its skull carved from the impact as its eyes rolled over afterwards. Surprised but also glad, we successfully killed the avian without worry. Getting back to my ride, Tracy let go its tail to then bite into the body to help keep a secure grip. Blood was pouring from its beak as it twitches in agony, showing how much damage we did on it.

"Well great job Tracy. We had our first kill, so let's celebrate this with a great roast. What do you say, you down?" I said to him, he looked up at me and growled happily with our bleeding prize on its mouth.

"Damn I didn't know these dials could be this powerful than a simple punch can kill." Gazing at the smoking dial on my elbow, I should be careful if I want to not murder someone.

'See? You are the strongest person I know! No doubt. And soon you'll only get stronger to be even better than you already were yesterday.'

"I guess you're right Cheery. I am strong, and I need to be to get to where Straw Hat was in the Grand Line. Now onward Tracy! To our next island, we need to cook it after all!" To which the tiger hybrid with a muffled growl and proceed to drift off to our destination.

* * *

 **THE BIRD CORPSE SMELLS AWFUL BUT THAT'S OKAY!**

* * *

Upon a small glimpse of land nearby, we were sure that we were there and are soon approaching our next island to rest. Now I can't really read the map, but I can tell that this is an average village type island. But considering these people are probably ordinary and not hunting down giant creatures capability of devouring us like every Tuesday, I might need to keep Tracy away.

Because if you just saw a big wild animal biting down another giant wild animal with blood everywhere and a guy who looks like he never lived in society. You tend to give a bad impression. A very bad expression that might lead us to be confronted with the marines. Having them on my ass on the first island that came to is not a good start. What's worst is if I lash out at them, it'll only make the situation even more chaotic and they'll kill me right on the spot. So. with that in mind, let's not approach them like a couple of psychos.

We can do that when we get to the Grand Line. We'll fit right in there, even more so with the New World.

'Down to your right Hakai.' Cheery said pointing towards the ocean.

And that's where I saw something rather interesting.

It was a pirate ship, a big one at that. They're flag designed was also imprinted on the front of their sail with a simple moon and skull looking in despair next to it. The front appears to be a sea serpent look to it which is sort of cool. The ship's sheer size was enough to leave a distinct splash as it sails to the same town we're heading.

'It's heading to the town. And pirates and town end in disaster. That's where you come in Hakai!" Cheery said with enthusiasm as it jumps in the excitement of more action from me. With that, I smiled with Tracy.

"Well Tracy, before we work out appearance. How about we first introduce ourselves to these wonderful pirates here?" I grin with Tracy doing the same, "You fly down next to their ship near enough for me to get shit done. Time to use our favourite tactic, total violence!" To which Tracy nodded as he swoops down to get closer to the ship.

* * *

 **LET'S SEE WHAT THESE LITTLE SHITS ARE UP TO**

* * *

The Crescent-Moon Pirates have stumbled upon an island to restock and plunge right in front of their eyes. Seeing this opportunity left them ecstatic for another place to cause some havoc.

Their newly wanted captain Galley was filled with pride in his presence now being known and is slowly growing to the East Blue. If this keeps up with recruiting more men, he can be even more powerful in the sea. With it being the weakest, it was going to be easy smooth sailing for him!

Staring and admiring his wanted poster (the pose is good too in his opinion), "5,000,000 Beri on my head. This is but the start of my pirating days, soon I'll become a pirate with the largest fleet in the East Blue, more so than that Don Krieg fellow. People will be begging me to join my crew and that only makes this trip easier for me." Laughing in glee over such a fantasy, he wonders if this couldn't get any better.

"Boss!" Shouted a subordinate," We're almost ready to go ashore." Pointing back to see the rest getting in gear with eager looks on their faces.

Feeling a bit displeased that his self-admiring is put to hold, he looks at him. "I see." Quietly speaking in the dim lighting of his quarters, but his grin is very prominent from the shadows.

Matching said grin, the subordinate continued, "I'm ready for some action!" Getting equally in excitement as the rest in the ship that he can't help but laugh. (A side note: I don't know why these evil pirates laugh so much.)

Seeing amusement from this, he idly gazes off with an elbow supporting the rest of his head. "We'll show those people just how terrifying we are." To then slowly straighten his back to show his veiny eyes, "Every last one of them!"

"BOSS! Come quickly!" They hear outside a distress crewmate.

Only for the moment to be interpreted by a cry of worry. Looking rather confused but mostly annoyed, he reluctantly stood up from his comfy seat to confront the anxious man. The other subordinate seeing this look of his steps away from his captain's mood as he follows him in wonder what it could be.

"What is it subordinate? Speak up!" Gallery said, his patience running low today.

Hearing his harsh tone, the poor man fumbled his words to try to get the message across, "Th-there's something up their captain. Up in the sky!"

Listen to such nonsense, he goes over to him and snatches his binoculars, "What are you talking about? It's probably some seagull or something you idiot." Looking at the clear sky to see nothing but clouds.

Believing his own conclusion, he berates him," You see? Just clouds, now get back to work." He throws the object at him while he fumbles in trying to catch it. Gallery walks back to his quarters to get away from this idiotic mess.

"B-but captain! I swear before, I saw something the-"He tried to explain his worries, only to have his head caved inside the planks of the ship as a boy lands on his fragile body.

Barks and debris fly everywhere, alerting the entire crew to the sudden collision. All the men gather around the wreckage with some questioning what happened and another group preparing for an attack. Gallery's balance was taken away from this and tries to get up to see the possible intruder, pulling out his own cutlass.

* * *

 **I THINK I KILLED SOMEONE BY ACCIDENT!**

* * *

Now my initial plan was to land on the ship, but that will be boring.

So instead, I decided to drop in (literally) by diving off Tracy as he standbys with our meal intact. The drop was rather high but made the entrance much more exciting. Using this to my advantage, I use the build up momentum from my fall and have all that force onto the poor soul.

And by said poor soul, I mean the unlucky shit that's going to get pummelled by my flying dive kick. To my surprise, it was a great success as I got the guy's head and planted the fucker inside the very ship he walks. Fuck yeah, bonus points bitch!

But the impact spread across the entire ship as the rest of the planks of wood soon took the force and flew away. Bits and pieces all scattered like confetti, adding a neat party trick to my grand entrance.

The poor bastard is knocked out cold with a bleeding head just filled with splinters like a pin cushion. May you rest your forgotten fucked soul.

"Hey, guys! What's up?!" I screamed as I rise from my wooden bed on top of the now dead man.

"What the hell!"

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Well, I'm from an island of gigantic animals that used to be from the sky," I answered

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! FORGET WE ASKED!" The whole crew shouted.

"You idiots. I don't care where he came from, but you have picked a suicide mission coming to us. Show him no mercy!" A midget with some fucked up facial hair shouted as he commands the rest to action. He must to the captain of this ship with how everyone else is charging at me to have my head by his word.

"Yeah, I should have seen this coming…" I mumbled as I try to think over a way to improve my entrance. I mean, what could I do?

"You better watch where you're standing!" A man screamed through the dust as he attempts a down wise swing of his cutlass.

"Should I say something then jump off? No, that will ruin the surprise." Continuing to figure out a way to do this. I'm a novice in doing these types of things and I must do it right.

But as I see a blade coming in my direction, I hear cheery calmly telling me something on my shoulder.

'Lean to the side right now.' Causing me to do just that like without a single thought.

This lead to the confusion of the man as never seen someone dodge so casually but shakes the thought to continue cutting my ass.

 **JETTO~!** Ending the blind slashes with a quick jet dialled punch to the face. The bleed was just pouring out of his mouth as teeth were knocked out. I think I got some cuts from the broken teeth digging into my fists. For some strange reason, I can hear a soundtrack in the background. Huh, weird.

'Duck and get his weapon.' Cheery instructed, allowing me to yet again, dodge away from a lead pipe. PERFECT!

I turned to deliver him the same treatment, causing to him to crash against his crewmates in a messy pile. He might need some plastic surgery for his nose…and everything else on his face for that matter.

Receiving said weapon and twirling it to get used to the weight, I smiled at the perfect blunt weapon to not just flat out murder them but enough to put them off.

"What are you doing?! Gang up on him! He's just one guy!" The midget instructed as he stomps in angry at their lack of strategy.

Hearing this plan though, they nodded and resumed their assault, only with everyone trying to kill me now all at once. Also, perfect!

'Use the pipe to hit them on the side of their heads.' Causing me to grin at the idea.

So, with that in mind, I just continuing beating the ever-loving shit of those fuckers with a smile, and a pipe too. As one appears, the next just get a smack of the solid lead with the speed of a jet dial. One hit and there were just done.

The pile that I made from before got up from the shock and tossing off their mangled face friend to create a makeshift human wall. Each of them ready to gut me and crush me with their selection of weapons.

"You bastard!" One of them said before getting a VIP invite to my fucking pipe.

 **JETTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO! JETTO!** Creating a barrage of pipe jabs, all of them aiming everywhere that's flesh. The wall was getting pushed back step by step as they try to take it head-on.

But soon the wall gave in as the whole group were just dropping like flies. Seeing how brutal and efficacy I'm beating down their men, they were slowly backing away from fear. Cold sweats were slowly dripping on their heads. Now there's only a few of them standing or more like willing to stand.

"H-his fast, I-I couldn't even see his attacks most of the time!"

"The hell is wrong with this guy? East Blue people shouldn't be this strong!"

"W-w-we got to retreat captain!" One screamed as he ran towards him.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Galley was twitching his brow on the odds of getting out of this. They were having a nice time just travelling with no worry with how many men they gathered over the last few weeks. Plundering every town, they can find and gathered much riches from it with ease. But now this random guy just came up and knocked over more than half of his men with ease. And he doubts he even has a bounty.

"Man, you guys are fun. It's a shame you guys attack me first, we would have been such good friends." He said with a casual smile as he swirls the pipe, now stained with the crew's fresh blood.

"YOU ATTACK US FIRST! JACKASS!" They answered back

Sweat is just pouring as he tries to think of a plan or else his as dead as everyone else, "Y-you're pretty strong. I can get you that, you got my full attention." Trying to pull together any remain composure he can gather, "Tt-tell you what. I'm a captain of large growing crew as you can see with this grand ship." Spreading his arms to emphasise the size of the said ship.

The boy appears to just stand there, listening to what this man is suggesting. Tapping the bloody pipe against the wooden floor casually as the blood starts to drip onto it.

Seeing the blood just staining his ship made he think quick before he also becomes a victim, "I'm sure a guy like you likes money. Right? Right, who doesn't?! So, I was thinking, if you join my crew, you can get a lot of money that we gathered. You can even get a large sum of it all right out of the bat! I'm looking for strong men like you." He smiles as he sees how the boy is thinking this over, "Just remember I'm the captain okay? Do we have a deal?" Steadily holding out his hand.

* * *

-o-

Is he seriously fucking bribing me to not beat his dumbass? He is! He is bribing me, the cheeky cunt. Now keep in mind, that does sound like a deal if I was just a lackey from the gutters. But I'm no lowlife to just go over the enemy side just because they have money.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE INWEATHERIA**

* * *

"Achoo." Nami softly sneezed while she's drawing a new map.

"I was damn sure I asked for a heater here…" She grumbled.

* * *

 **BACK AT EAST BLUE**

* * *

Besides, they don't even have any women here! No mature looking women either! So, fuck that. I might as well fuck with him just for a laugh.

I faked a thinking this over with an exaggerated hum, "Hmm, that does sound good with the money you could be offering." I said

"Right?!" The midget said, nodding to help persuade me forward, "Now why don't we just leave all of this aside and join forces."

"Except…" I added which caused him and the rest of the crew to pause.

This pause just gives me enough time to run over to that orange beard fuck and smack the shit out of him with some red lead. My jet dials give me the power enough to do a God damn home run strike to send his bearded ass flying to the mast of his ship with all his blood raining down around us.

"I AIN'T NO FUCKING SELLOUT!" I shouted with fury, watching the flying midget landing in his pool of blood smearing his face.

"CAPTAIN GALLEY!" His crew all screamed in terror of the state of their now unconscious leader.

"As for you guys…" I quietly said but the whole crew all heard it with fear in their eyes as they try to back away from me. "I hope that town over there is lacking on supplies…BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO DONATE SOME BLOOD FOR ME!" Causing all of them to scream and cry out for mommy.

* * *

 **EARLY ONE PIECE WAS BRUTAL**

* * *

Now that I had my high dose of adrenaline, I just sat at their serpent figurehead with my still bleeding pipe on my shoulder. I really need to clean this when I get to land, it's sticking to my hands.

Anyways, with the whole amateur pirate crew now in a bloody mess with some of them tied up in the mast to prevent them from escaping. Oh, and the midget was apparently named Galley as his ass his struggling to get out of his situation with the rest of his crewmates.

"I won't let you get away with this! You hear me!" Galley shouted with his veiny eyes directing at me. He seems pissed even with a bleeding nose.

I stood up from the head to seeing if Tracy is around to get me a ride out. As I search my feline friend, Galley just gets even angrier since my back is still facing him.

"What the hell do you think I am?! You little shit!" He shouted to then smirk in pride, "I'm the great Galley of the Crescent Moon!"

"I only dropped my guard because you distracted me with my deal, that's all!" He then quickly pauses to take rethink something, to then get angry again. "Wait a minute! Like hell, I would lose, dumbass! I'm a wanted man! This the first step in your death you mohawk shithead!" He continued his rant before his face is once again smacked hard by my pipe.

"Don't call my mohawk shit you bearded bastard. I held this mohawk with pride, so shut it." I said with the pipe slowly pressing against his skull.

"Are you making a mockery of my facial hair! You're making a big mistake by picking a fight with me." He spat, with some blood to boot.

I sighed before walking away from this ship as I playful twirl my pipe as blood is splattered everywhere.

"Now you face the wrath of the Great Galley- what the hell!" He screeched as I left by jumping off the ship.

"He already left captain while you were screaming." One of his crewmates added, to have his face smacked by his captain's.

"Really?! You don't say!"

* * *

 **I REALLY NEED TO CLEAN OFF THIS BLOOD**

* * *

Now just diving out of the ship as a devil fruit user was retarded for my part if Tracy wasn't here to help me up.

"Okay Tracy, we play it cool and smooth. Like butter." I said as we land on the far side of the shore. But strangely enough, there's actually no one there for the moment. Not a single man or women or even animals. Not complaining though, since that gives us a much easier time for landing.

Tracy graciously swooped down between where the concrete and water were on the dock. Both Tracy and I are Devil Fruits users so for him to just rest in the land for him is for the best. A shame though, I heard tigers are great swimmers. Then again, how the hell would I get here without Tracy flying for me?

I jumped off with a bit of difficulty, feeling the gravity of the ground once more. Taking a big breather from my new surroundings, empty surroundings. Yep, it is quite the ghost town. No blood stains here so nothing _that_ bad happened. Maybe a party or festival? No that would have to create sound, and I hear nothing from here.

Seeing Tracy just casually standing there, I scratch my chin, "You're too big Tracy. And not because you're fat, it's just that you stand out too much." I said as he looks down and sees how he compares to me, a clear difference in just look alone. Seeing my point across, it "shrinks" down to its original tiger form.

Finishing his transformation with the dead bird still its mouth, Tracy walked away in a far-off area where people were unlikely to notice him. Dragging the bleeding bird corpse off with him behind an empty house. Tracy then looked at Hakai for any clearance what his doing is correct, to which he just nods and waves him off.

"Just make sure you leave some for me okay Tracy? Just stay put and don't do anything until I get back. You better not kill any innocent people here, you hear? But if they're not then you have my permission to maul their flesh." I said, causing him to nod in understanding as he continues chewing and tearing the raw flesh of the bird.

Seeing how obedient Tracy was, I turned away from him to my next course of action. Investigate! Now to just move forth and hope for some company to show me the place where they sell supplies.

Upon walking without any direction, I thought on the realisation of something very important that I failed to notice.

"SHIT! I don't have any money!" Clutching my head in frustration, "In fact, I don't think my home never had any in the first place. Fuck me and my lack of planning ahead. Oh well, I just have to cross that bridge when I get to it."

"No worries Hakai! You'll get all the treasure you want soon. I promise at the end of all this, we'll have our pockets full!" Cheery said as it seems to show me directions.

Putting that worried aside, I adventure forth towards the town centre. Because that place would be in the very centre of the island of course. But as it turns out, there are people here on this island. Is just that they all decided to remain in their homes just watching me.

The blood on me with the pipe is not really helping as they all seemed just terrified at me. All of them ducking under their homes the moment I look at them. Which was understandable, I need to wash this off and I can just try to diffuse the misunderstanding that a psychopath has landed on shore.

"Is he Galley from the Crescent Moon?" Whispers start to swarm my hearing.

"I thought "Crescent Moon" referred to the shape of his moustache."

"Maybe we misheard it and it was actually his hair. That must be it." That comment made me want to privately speak to this man. Perhaps a subject of head traumas would do nicely.

"I see…"

"Makes sense."

'I can hear the voices clearly Hakai. They all think you're that pirate captain. Ignore them, this will all be resolved. I'm 100% sure of it!'

"Look at the blood. It's all over him."

"I know he's a pirate. But I didn't know he was that brutal."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Me too darling. Just don't look at him and he might leave us alone."

"I know Cheery. That's why I need a place to wash and I already took care of the pirates. So no one is in any danger, to begin with."

'And you said you're bad at planning ahead Hakai.' Cheery smiled.

* * *

 **NEW PERSPECTIVE!**

* * *

At the far distance, we see a young girl looking over from a side of the building seeing the new arrival of our punk shithead.

The girl was a blonde with a simple dark blue shirt and a green checker design of different shades skirt. Behind her was the mayor of this town as he cradles his family jewels. She appears tense seeing him as he casually walks around with a pipe.

"I excepted someone to be more muscular, but this is worst. He's covered in blood. This man is bloodthirsty, and I won't let him harm my treasure." Looking at the defeated mayor. "And you shouldn't fight them Mayor Boodle! You're too old to be protecting this Orange town. It's our job to protect it now." She said running away to find the boy as he just runs to cover more ground.

"You didn't have to kick my jewels for it Silk." The Mayor mumbles in slow agony.

"Sorry." She quietly said in embarrassment.

"Mayor Boodle!" Some townsfolk gather around the elderly. Silk quickly reacted and ran away on time before they notice her.

"Who did this to you?!"

"I-it was S-Silk…" Before he stopped from how sore his jewels are.

"I can't believe he hurt our Mayor of all people. The bastard."

"He was a kind-hearted man."

"You pay for this pirate!"

"I-I'm s-still alive." The Mayor tried to say but fell on deaf ears as some people carried him away to the hospital.

* * *

 **NOW WITH OUR MAIN SHITHEAD** (I heard that asshole!)

* * *

"Oh, hey! A café. How nice." During the surprising sprint that I pulled as I seem to get here in a short amount of time. It looked quite nice and homey with a lovely handwriting on the sign. "Café & Bistro? But I still don't have money." I fell into despair as my stomach rumbles in response. I know stomach! You don't have to growl to let me know I need to kill something to eat!

"Seems empty. Wonder if I can wash myself using the café's bathroom? Might as well try I guess." Shrugging at the thought.

'Someone's coming to you Hakai. Be on your absolute guard.' Cheery said just as a new voice yells out.

"There you are!" A womanly voice yells, causing me to look in response.

Only for a crazy bitch to pull out a fucking katana and go Kill Bill on my punk ass. (Where did that name come from?)

'It's a side effect of this fruit. You'll slowly lose your sanity over time but only a little in how you're accepting all of this.' Cheery explained as the girl tries to decapitate me.

"I've been looking for you!" She screamed as she chases after me for the finishing blow.

"Do I look like one of your exes to you?! Fuck off!" I screamed back as Cheery instructed me to dodge or block her incoming attack.

She jumps for a mid-air swing for my head. "Prepare yourself, Galley of the Crescent Moon!" To swing right down.

Damn, how high can she jump? Responding the attack by blocking it with my dried red pipe.

We both crashed into each other using our respective weapons creating a little spark. By that split second, we were on opposite ends as the woman finishes off her slashing attack.

But the only thing that was cut was my pipe that I blocked it with, taking the damage instead. The tip of it dropped to the ground with a clank, rolling away. I liked that pipe, now it's ruined.

"Right! I'm sure that I must have scared him off!" She said to me not knowing that she didn't even leave a scratch on me but oh well. She turns around to see her results, only to see me just standing there with a cut pipe.

"Wait, how was this possible? I swear I was going to aim slightly at your head and you're not scared?" She questioned as she readied her katana once again and points it at me in authority.

"Well, I had to live with a bunch of large animals and insects. Plus, I almost got mauled by a tiger dove hybrid, so a katana is the least of my worries." I answered back casually.

"W-what?" Shaking off the comment, "Aren't you Galley of the Crescent Moon?!"

"Oh, you mean that orange bearded fuck wad? No, I beat the shit out of him and his gay parade on his ship." Showing her my now slashed pipe, "With this pipe that you slashed off."

Upon hearing my response, she lowers her weapon to look at me in confusion, "Huh? Did I get the wrong man? But you were on that ship a moment ago."

"Oh, I was. Like I said, I beat the ever-loving shit of the crew on their ship while I was travelling." Pointing to the ship that was sailed.

"T-then who are you? Wait, you beat the entire crew of Galley's?! Even him too?"

"How rude of me. I'm Hakai, no last name. A newly pirate. Nice to meet you. What's your katana girl?"

"Well, my name is Silk, wait…pirate?!" To which she rushes with her katana to begin going blender mode.

'Zig-zag Hakai. She's easy to read as a novice swordswoman.' Cheery said as it seems to help me be calm down to effortless step aside from her slashes.

"Get out of this town! I'll protect my treasure you hear!" Growing furious as she seems to not be able to even put a single cut on me. She even starts to slash away even faster. How the fuck was I able to just dodge it is beyond me, but I'm not complaining and lose a limb for it.

"Treasure? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You came here to plunder us, didn't you?!" Stopping just a moment to ready her sword again as it shines from the sunlight. Is it strange that I find her kind of cute when she's mad? No, just me? Okay moving on.

"What? No, I didn't." Causing her to look confused again over my answer.

"Look, I just came here to restock on supplies. And have a wash of clothes well I'm at it. But I can't do that since I have no money, to begin with, so I'm stuck here on what to do. When I saw the ship realising what they might be doing I had to act which explains all the blood on me. I should just have punched them into submission but using a pipe was really fun and here we are."

"And you're not part of Galley's crew?" She slowly said with an edge as I just walk past her.

"Well since I just beat the shit out of them. No, I doubt it."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm a pirate. Well, a new pirate since this is the first island I visited."

"But pirates are evil! They plunder and steal all the goods of innocent people!"

"Your right on that. But I'm just a pirate that likes to see the world, so there's a clear difference."

"Just like them a few months ago…" She quietly whispers remember a group of pirates saving this town. She was still young when she heard about it. All of them remember it to this day.

"Anyways, I'm going to use the café's bathroom to clean up. Maybe eat too if they're willing to offer service. I'll pay them back when I can find the money here. If I ever will is the real issue." I soon walked those the gates of it to see the inside.

"Don't worry. I own the café, I'll even cook you something for you if you want." Silk said smiling at me.

"Really? For free?" I asked just to confirm her decision.

"Well, you seem to be alright. Plus, you look like someone who needs some rest with everything." She laughs at her comment.

"Trust me, you have no fucking idea of the shit I been through today," I smirked, as she enters her café leading me to follow her.

* * *

 **FREE FOOD IS BEST FOOD**

* * *

It was very nice of Silk to lead me some grub without a second thought to a stranger like me. With that in mind though, I shouldn't take advantage of her generosity by just devouring everything that's edible. I told her this but only for her to just wave it off saying she doesn't get many customers here so it's fine.

Immediately calling bullshit from how wonderful she is, and the cooking she's doing is so fucking glorious that a mother would be proud. That little mother comment causes her to tense up, making me feel like a dickhead making me apology profusely in return. Again, she waved it off how I didn't know beforehand so it was understandable. I'm giving this wonderful girl 5 fucking stars in the review. If we have those herein…Orange Town?

It's not even much orange here so I'm a bit disappointed in the naming but I live in a village called Thick Oak Village so I'm calling the kettle black here. I think I used that idiom correctly?

Anyways, I'm currently taking a nice cold shower in Silk's house that's upstairs in the café. The freezing water cools my entire body to its core, allowing a clean layer of freshness on me. All the dried blood just coating my body is all been washed away with my previous village clothes tuck away in boiling water to remove the stains.

Silk was going to help clean my clothes but I told her no since she doesn't have to but she answers me back with how she nearly tried to kill. Seeing her point, I just allow her to do whatever seeing this is technically her house and I'm just a customer.

Can't believe she owns this place all by herself with all the money she saved since the day she got her first Beri.

Now with my body freshen up from the previous bloodlust I had earlier now gone, I got into a new line of clothes. You think I was that stupid in having one pair of the same clothes for whole entire adventure? Who the fuck does that wearing the same clothing all the fucking time?

'Every single character to help memorise them in design. That way you can easily identify them by simply looking at the clothes they wear. Like a logo. But even so, it is weird when you start to think about it.' Cheery explained as I try on my new attire.

This consisted of a simple dull red short sleeved shirt with the outlines of strawberries randomly scattered in black. I then just wear regular brown with some old boots. What? I like fruits, especially strawberries their one of my favourites.

I got down from the stairs seeing she already prepared lunch already while I was taking a shower. Each plate had a separate dish counting as a meal, all being meat base. This really made my stomach want to consider cannibalism itself if I don't take my seat.

Oh, and look, she has a cute apron too while she's getting the table set up. I'm surprised no one took interest in her with all the things she can do. But she's around my age and I want someone a few years above me to get me going. Seeing me enter the ground floor, she smiled at me as I dive into my daily intake of protein.

Now I said the food looks great but tasting it was a whole lot different. A big fucking difference mind you. I don't why, by there's a clear difference in how food taste when you cook it to how other people cook the same dish. Does anyone get that feeling? Maybe making things with love is a real fucking thing. I would be crying but I'm too busy stuffing myself.

"Holy shit Silk. And you made all this by yourself? How do you _not_ get many customers?" I questioned swallowing half of the first dish already as I try to desperately fill my withered hunger.

"Thanks, but it's not really that amazing. Everyone here in the town can cook and they're all busy with their own work so there isn't time to visit here. It's just a café and not a restaurant Hakai but I don't really need that much to get by. This isn't really busy like Logue Town." She answered as she takes her seat watching me eat.

I drank a large portion of water from my dumbass idea of eating too fast that I nearly choked, "Still though, it's regions better than how I cook. I just roast the meat and then I'm done. But you exactly know what you're doing."

"Right. And, sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's fine, it's not the first time I almost get killed."

"What wait?"

"Yup. Cheetahs, Panthers, boas, ants, hornets you name it. Probably anything that's a living thing tried to kill me. Good times."

"Well here in Orange Town, the only thing that can kill us is working with no breaks." We both laughed at that.

"Still, it's funny. You're a pirate yet you don't even have a crew."

"I'll get a crew eventually, don't worry about that. I just have to meet the right people." Finishing off the third dish to move on to the next. "Hey! You should join my crew! You got all the skills a crew needs. You can use a weapon and you can cook, so that's two points for you!"

"What?!" She said pure shock over my casual suggestion. "Why would I just randomly join your crew and be a pirate? I'll have to leave my treasure to do that and I'll never leave something so precious and irreplaceable. So, no, I hope you understand that."

"Well okay, guess I just need to look further to get more dream cruise." Shrugging off her refusal as I emptied the fourth plate of the day.

"Why do you even want to a pirate in the first place anyway? I don't see what good it can do since you're essentially a criminal to the World."

I dropped my utensils for the moment as I stare right into Silk's eyes, causing her to stumble back a bit for it. I exhaled some air I didn't know I held, trying to rethink my decisions up to this. It was a very good question, it seemed ridiculous to be one in the first place. Being a pirate. Technically what I'm doing it as the same as every other pirate no matter their morality. We're breaking several laws for our selfish desires for freedom and treasure as an example. Soon the authorities will catch up to us, making our lives even harder by having our life a death sentence.

"I guess its just I was influenced. These pirates just seem to have this drive that I lack. Even if they're always in near-death experiences, they just still don't care and travel in their ship. You think logically that remaining where you feel safe is good. But to me, it just limits you to do just that and never really explore things new. That or I just love beating the shit out of people, I mean I have thrill just bashing people's faces in you have no idea how good that felt." I explained while I suddenly pull out bounty posters without my knowledge. "You know?"

"Y-yeah, I-I think I understand that." She replied with a shaky nod, "Wanting some spice in your life. But I'm never going that far."

"We all have preferences in things. Mine just happened to be piracy." Forking mouthfuls of vegetables.

'You may be a rude violent man Hakai, but you can sometimes settle down from time to time.' Cheery commented, causing a small vein to pop out from me.

Silk soon saw this, "Ah, Hakai? You okay? You seem angry at something, you might even pop a vein."

"It's fine Silk. I was just reminded of something, don't worry." I brushed off, well hopefully she didn't try to push on.

But thankfully she didn't in how she rarely knows me to hear anything personal. So, we seem to be on equal ground if you see that. Even if she reluctantly did so for my sake giving me the "I'm watching you because I'm concerned" look. How sweet of her to care that much about me.

"You know…" Alerting me to her attention. "I was the daughter of a pirate."

"You were?" Making me more intrigued than ever as I try to let her continue the new information.

"A pirate's abandoned child." Although a rather touchy subject to bring, she doesn't seem so what sad saying it.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to respond with that. I'm not the sort of guy you can just talk about these kinds of things. I don't have any connections with them so I wouldn't know how there would feel.

'Uniting people together can lead to a brighter future. We can work on our communication later.'

"You see, pirates often target this place. We don't have any authority protecting us so we were an easy target for them. It's been this way for a long time. Fifteen years ago, a pirate crew attacked this town and abandoned a child here." Soon adapting a weird sparkle in her eyes. What was in this water?

She looked off to the side as if remembering the event clearly. "That child was me. I was the child of a pirate who turned their town into ruins. You'd think they'd bear a grudge and deep hatred against me. Maybe that or never have any desire to look after me on that day. But no."

Smiling at the fond memory with closed eyes. "Instead, the townsfolk didn't care about their troubles, and raised me to become who I am today." Opening her eyes to reveal a sense of happiness with a smile.

"That's why…this town that I lived my whole life, is my treasure!" Taking on a determined look.

During her little backstory, I seemed to have finished off the whole meal with a satisfied bloated belly. I finished the lovely lunch with some fresh cool water to digest the food better. Why is water so damn refreshing after a meal than normally drinking it? The mysterious of food I tell you.

Believing I was ignoring her, she grabbed my attention by slamming the table with a loud bam. Getting rather close till we were almost inches apart. "Do you understand?! I don't want to see the kind-hearted people of this town suffer. They're all so important to me, that I'll fight for them even if I'm alone!" Leaning back to hear my answer.

I just simple gaze at her as she breathes steadily after her rant, visually tired. I tried to revisit her speech and story of her to make a comment.

She exhales. "S-sorry, this is something that's very dear-"Only for me to say my opinion, abruptly ending her.

"Did you know your parents? Silk?" I asked but met with the obvious answer.

"N-no I didn't. I was just a baby when they took me in. Why?"

"I was the same. I didn't know my parents because I was also taken care by other people outside of my family. I was just barely a year old when I was found." Feeling a bit down.

She touches my shoulder as a form of comfort. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sure they did for your sake."

"Who knows? I don't even know what they even look or sound like, it was so vague at that age. Not even the villagers know who they were since they only found me and nobody else to confirm it. Wasn't given a name too so my new stepmom named me Hakai. No last name either so they couldn't make a link." Slumping down on the table.

"But I have this aching feeling. This small chance of them still out there, somewhere. Or maybe that's just me in denial of the truth. A small part of me being a pirate was not only to travel but the likely hood of finding them. If I can, a big blue world we live in."

"I'm sure they're around. And even if they're not, you still have other people who equally care about you. Just like I have." Silk said softly.

Seeing how I finished my lunch and the lack of things to talk about, I just bounced. Getting off my seat before closing it on the table to show my manners, stretching those aching joints. Hearing those wonderful popping sounds of air, I left with a smile on my face as that was one hell of food. Might visit it again if I have the time.

"Well. It was nice of you to make me something and that shared talk, so thank you very much for that and the food. If I had any money on me, I would gladly offer a large sum for it. But I don't so yeah. Got to get some Beri to buy some stuff for the road or sea when I think about it. I don't fucking care at this point." Whistling without a flying fuck, stepping out the café. Before walking back to give her the last bow.

"Wait! Galley's ship is still out there." Silk ran out, calling me.

"You mean that Crescent Cunt? Whitebeard's was way better and a disrespect in mocking his perfect facial hair." I replied, stopping for her to catch up.

"You little shit! I won't stand for this mockery!"

The new voice soon made us tense (mostly Silk and I was just pissed) turning our heads for the intruder. And surprise surprise, it's that same cunt I mentioned with this recovered band of fuckwits. What joy. Oddly enough, they're still covered in their battered blood. Maybe I should have hit them harder.

"You dare keep insulting me even now?! Not even my parents ever told me such a thing!" He said, looking rather mad. "You've got some nerve mocking me, the Great Galley-sama!"

"Do I look like I give an actual fuck?!" I shouted the moment he stopped opening his ass eating mouth of his. "From what I recall, I beat the living shit out of every single one with a lead pipe. Second, I'm not your parents to give birth to a whinny bitch ass Rumpelstiltskin looking ass midget motherfucking. Go get some milk and a new haircut before that erected beard of yours deep throats the fuck of out you." I breathed out over my fine selection of words.

Everyone was visually surprised by what I said, and they should be rightfully so. Silk was just covering her mouth over how foul mouth I really was that she couldn't believe it. Galley just had his mouth opened to very ground itself like a drawbridge. Eyes stretched as far as they go like poles to me in absolute shock that essentially all of them pauses in silence. They just couldn't fucking believe it.

But like I said, I'm really pissed off and I don't give any fucks for these jackasses. For the real question, is this pipe still useable?

* * *

 **Chapter 3 finished baby! Yeah!**

 **So Hakai is going to be revisited some old places that the Straw Hats have been to. This was from the cover stories in what they were up to and I wanted to explore that. Now I don't really know about Silk's position, but I doubt she's going to be joining him.**

 **But once I found out about some of Silk's history being like Hakai's, I want to develop a sort of understanding connection between them. Don't worry, Hakai is not really depressed about his parents since he never knew them so couldn't really feel betrayed or something. More confuse or curious than just sad.**

 **Who are his real parents? Who knows but all will be answered in due time they say.**

 **Thank you for reading. Be sure to pm or review for things you want to know. SBS is open for any curious minds that want to know more about Hakai is something else or anything in general for this story. All criticism is opened for improvement in all of this being a hobby in my life. So, do expect some mishaps.**

 **Again, thank you all for the support and be sure to read more.**

 **ItsJustHarry signing out.**


End file.
